


Crooked Saints

by LikeCanYouSeriouslyLetMeLive



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, F/M, Kings & Queens, M/M, Minecraft, Politics, Royalty, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 30,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeCanYouSeriouslyLetMeLive/pseuds/LikeCanYouSeriouslyLetMeLive
Summary: Dream never expected ruling a kingdom would be this difficult. After uniting territories to create his own SMP Federation, Dream is thrust into a very different world of political intrigue. One in which he has very little help navigating. Some Kings are friendly like Philza, some are greedy like Schlatt, but some kings, some are warriors even the likes of Dream would fear. Warriors like Technoblade.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 59
Kudos: 355





	1. Chapter 1: New Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I would like to let you know that the main villain of this story will be and oc. I couldn't bring myself to make any of these people that bad guys. Her name is Ari and she'll appear in this chapter!

Dream walked into the hall with George at his side talking on and on about different and Sapnap trailing behind so he didn't have to listen. It was his very first meeting with the other kings of the realm. The meeting was being held in Philza's Core, the only other nation besides the SMP that was neutral. Dream's eyes just flicked back and forth and he could feel his palms get sweaty. Dream was rarely nervous, but this was important. He needed to prove to the other rulers he was capable of holding his own. Dream wouldn't allow his SMP Federation to be absorbed into another kingdom. 

"And currently The Kingdom of Schlatt and Pogtpia are at odds." George finished and turned to Dream who was staring absentmindedly at the door to the conference room. "You weren't paying attention to anything I just said." George said, waving his hand in front of Dream's face.

"Cause what your saying is boooooorrrrring." Sapnap said from behind them. "Come on! Dream's got this don't worry about it."

"It's important he needs to know the current political climate!" the two began to bicker before Dream finally snapped. 

"Could you two shut up! We're gonna be late." Dream spat, and with that the three entered the conference. Inside there was a large oak table that was completely round. Philza had it custom made so no one would bitch about not being the at the head. Schlatt and Wilbur had to be sat across from each other so no hands were thrown. Next to Schlatt would be Dream, and beside him would be Techno. It seemed to be a good plan. 

"Now that Dream is here we can begin the formalities." Philza said from his seat. "Representing the Manburg?"

"J. Schlatt accompanied by Tubbo, Quackity, and AriX."

"Representing the SMP Federation?"

"Dream accompanied by GeorgeNotFound and Sapnap."

"Representing the Kingdom of Blood?"

"Technoblade... that's it." a flat monotone voice came from Dream's right. He looked over to see a man with long pink hair and the look of someone who didn't have time for this. He wore a mask that covered the top part od his face in the shape of a pighead. Dream was glad he had his mask on, so it was impossible to tell how uneasy he was.

"Representing Pogtopia?"

"Wilbur Soot accompanied by TommyInnit."

"Well then, representing the Crafting Core is I, Philza, also lacking accompaniment. Let's begin with the first order of buisness, SMP Federation borders with the Crafting Core and the Kingdom of Blood." the debate went off rather easily, as it was more of a formalization of border than an argument. Philza mostly dictated the conversation, as was expected, with Techno only pitching in with a yes or no. Afterwords came the more interesting topic. The ongoing war between Manburg and Pogtopia. George had told Dream about this. Apparently Schlatt had taken the Kingdom from Wilbur in an election, and had banished Wilbur and his right hand from the land. This would be a fairly normal goings on if Schlatt wasn't an absentee ruler and Wilbur hadn't gone nuts after. Dream remained mostly silent throughout the debate, studying the two rulers.

"Well, Techno, will you side with Pogtopia?" Dream watched the cold man carefully. He was by far the most mysterious person at the table. The man let out a heavy sigh as he glanced from Wilbur to Schlatt. 

"Wilbur I know what you have planned... The Kingdom of Blood will stand with you." Schlatt's hand banged on the table angrily as he sat down while Wilbur shot him a slightly psychotic smirk. Then, Schlatt perked up and looked towards Dream. 

"What about you Dream? You wouldn't betray a democratically elected leader would you? And you could get more land from Techno after we win." All eyes were on Dream. Philza's gaze was that of sympathy, as he spoke first.

"Allow the poor man to think would you Schlatt. This is his first meeting after all."

"Don't baby him Phil. If he could make himself a kingdom he'll be smart enough to pick the right side."

"Right side excu-" 

"Silence Wilbur. Let's close for today and continue tomorrow." With Philza's word the meeting ended. As Dream left he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see the ever charismatic smile of J. Schlatt. 

"Ayyyyyy Bu-" Philza cleared his throat loudly, standing on the opposite side of Dream, and Schlatt shot Phil a glare before stepping back towards one of his hands. Dream eyed up the woman. She had dark eyes that flisked this way in that, analyzing everything. This was AriX, the mysterious hand to Schlatt. After she joined his campaign team his voting stats went up through the roof with seemingly no precedent, and she was known for being extremely smart. 

"Watch out for Ari." George whispered in his ear. "If you look around you'll see everyone makes their own decisions, but with Schlatt we all know she's the one really pulling the strings and running Manburg. The call her the Black Lady. The place has advanced quicker than any other since Schlatt's rule and there's word of strange potions and armor protected by magic. Eyes that can teleport people and portals to other dimensions. Most of them are just rumors- 

"But rumors come from somewhere." Both George and Dream's heads whipped around to see Ari walking beside him. "I know you're new, but gossip behind closed doors if you don't mind." With that the Black Lady walked away.


	2. Chapter 2: Christened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day Dream head to a bar with George and Sapnap to blow off some steam, unluckily things don't seem as calm as they appear in the Crafting Core

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos :)

Dream tuned out another one of Sapnap and George's arguments and began to listen to the noises around him. It was a loud bar, but honestly what did he expect? The beer wasn't bad though and the music was nice so who cared? After all, Dream wouldn't be able to do this for much longer. Once his name and face, or rather mask, got around to the common people it wouldn't be safe for him to be out like this anymore. Hell, the Technoblade guy seemed like he was ready to kill everyone in the room at the meeting. He was the one that struck Dream the most. Sure Wilbur had a psychotic smile and Schlatt was friendly in an off putting way, but Techno was different. He didn;t need to put on a show everyone in that room seemed to hold him in the highest regard.

"Hey George." Dream said, only to look over to see Sapnap had completely tackled George to the ground. "Oh come on get up you idiot children."

"Hey who're you calling an idiot?" Sapnap said back, getting up from holding George in a headlock.

"You Snapmap."

"Call me that again and we're gonna have issues."

"Well some of us already have issues." George cut in, rubbing his sore head and glaring at Sapnap. "Anyway Dream why'd you need me?"

"You know anything about this Technoblade guy?"

"No I do-" 

"I do." George turned to see Ari had stolen his seat next to Dream and was ordering a drink. 

"Who invited you." He said angrily with a fruitless attempt to push her off his seat.

"Wait George, I want to know what she has to say." Dream said. George made a face but went back to his argument with Sapnap, which was apparently about who's dog killed who's and retribution for the murder.

"Well then, now that I know you want to know, why should I tell you?" Ari shot a devilish grin towards Dream, who wore a frustrated look under his mask.

"You know where I come from people just tell people what they want to know." Dream retorted, a bit angry that this woman was holding such a small bit of information over his head.

"Does this look like where you come from to you?"

"Fine. I'll just ask someone else."

"Good luck with that, Techno's been burying what happened for years." Dream knew she was trying to spark his interest. He knew he was being played. But a part of him desperately wanted to know more about the pink haired man, and Dream couldn't fathom why. 

"Fine what do you want?"

"I'll tell you what I want when I want it."

"So you want an 'I owe you'?"

"Precisely." 

"You're the worst. I just want you to know that before I agree."

"Go ahead, doesn't change my reward."

"Fine a deal is a deal, get in with it."

"Well after the waring age it was the Crafting Core that rose to power first. It was just a community of people that protected each other. Philza rose to power about a decade ago along with his three sons, although all adopted, Technoblade the oldest, Wilbur Soot in the middle, and TommyInnit as the youngest."

"Wait actually? I had now idea they were related."

"It's inner circle information really. Most people of this age can't read or write so no one sees the records. Anyways Wilbur broke off to do his own thing first, forming a new country call L'manburg with Tommy as his second. Techno went off an did his own thing, eventually forming a hunter's guild that would turn into the Kingdom of blood. About two years ago Schlatt took power from Wilbur with my help, and Wilbur set up home base near the borders of the Kingdom of Blood for protection."

"Ari you still haven't told me what I even wanted to know."

"Yeah, yeah fine. Anyways while Wilbur was founding L'manburg, Techno was off making bank fighting in various tournaments, the most notable being Mine n Craft Monday. The guy who ran it was shady as hell but offered a lot of money. But, the thing shut down real suddenly and Techno was kicked from it forever. No one really knows why but there was definitely foul play involved. From what I can gather, someone broke into the place and took control. The participants were forced to do some pretty fucked up things in there, and no one ever talks about it."

"So that's it?"

"That's all I know."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Well I guess you'll just have to trust me." As Dream's head wandered from his conversation he noticed the bar was a lot quieter than before. 

"George? Sapnap?" Dream noticed his two friends had vanished, something very uncharacteristic of them.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings Dream." his head whipped around to face a smirking Ari, "I'd consider formally siding with Manburg tomorrow. After all, it would be a real shame if one of your friends got hurt."

"You bit-"

"Ah ah ah, watch your language Dream. Just cause you can get them back doesn't mean they'll be in one piece." with that Ari left the bar. George was right, she was the one running the show. And it was a clean show either.

Meanwhile...

"I'm glad your back Ari."

"Everything was successful Schlatt."

"I expect no less from someone of your caliber."

"Anyways what do you plan to do about Tubbo. It's so obvious it's him." Schlatt's face cracked into a twisted smile.

"Oh I've got plans, just you wait."


	3. Chapter 3: The World Turned Upside Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Dream is nearly forced to side with Manburg, he finds even people like Schlatt know how to play the game... and how cruel that game really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, even Hamilton makes an appearance. I also got a question about Bad, Skeppy, Ant exc. and yes, they will appear at some point in this fic... in fact Bad will be here right now! :)

Dream walked timidly into the room for the second day of the King's meetings. No Sapnap and George to argue behind his back. Instead, Dream had called in BadBoyHalo, who he was lucky to get on such a short notice. The selfless man had ridden all night to get to the Crafting Core to support his friend, and Dream was thankful for it. 

"Come on Dream, what's the worst that could happen siding with these muffins?" Bad asked, trying to reassure his friend.

"Well let's see. They're currently blackmailing me into joining their side of the War, and might not even return George and Sapnap if we coo-" Dream paused as he heard shouting inside the round table room.

"YOU BASTARD. ALL YOU DO IS DRINK ALL DAY AND TAKE STEROIDS!" 

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A CHILD I'M A MAN! GO AND DO YOUR ALGEBRA LITTLE BOY!" 

Schlatt and Tommy were at it again. Dream opened the door to see quite the sight. Philza was in his thrown holding his head in on of his hands looking unquestionably annoyed. Wilbur sat gleefully to the side watching the chaos unfold. Quackity was hyping up Schlatt against Tommy, whilst Tommy tried and failed to get Techno to join the fray. Ari sat silently on the other side of the room looking at some papers like this was normal. Because, as Dream feared, it was normal and that was annoying.

"Alright. Alright you two we have things to do still. We'll debate the qualities of a man later." Dream silently thanked god for Philza's seemingly god gifted ability to control immature men and children alike. "Dream where are your two hands?"

"Oh, um, they had a bit too much to drink last night so they're resting. I have BadBoyHalo here today." 

"Fine then, let's continue with the flint shortage, because someone is hoarding it all." Philza stared angrily at Dream.

"What? Sapnap like burning things."

"I'm not even going to ask how you could possibly need that much." Philza continued to go over business until the subject of war had to brought up again by Tommy. 

"All I'm saying is that we wouldn't have such a gunpowder issue if Schlatt would just give us our nation back."

"It's not my fault your leader is a psychopath! I won that election fair and square."

"How about this Schlatt? How about we ask an impartial who they side with. Hmmmm, like I don't know, Dream! What do you think big man?" Ari bore holes into Dream's skull as she stared him down. The message was clear. Say yes.

"Actually Tommy," heads turned to Techno, who had been fairly quiet the whole meeting, "I think Dream's hands are a bit tied right now. Why don't you ask him later."

"Sure, whatever Techno." Tommy spat, obviously not believing him. Dream turned to the pink haired man as he held a staring contest with Ari. Dream wondered, was Techno the only person Ari didn't have control over? Like she knew his backstory, but it was technically common knowledge for those who could read. Perhaps Techno was the buffer between Ari holding control over the table. After all she'd been so eager to get an advantage on Dream, so why was Techno allowed to get in her way?

"Schlatt where's Tubbo?" Wilbur, who'd also been fairly silent stared across at the man who stole his country.

"Oh, Tubbo, Tubbo, Tubbo, yeah Wilbur Tubbo's not here. He's not going to be here again." All eyes were on Schlatt now, even Phil stared him down warily. 

"What do you mean Schlatt." Tommy asked, fear lacing his voice.

"Do you really think it wasn't obvious Tommy? What your friend has been up to?" Schlatt had a wicked grin on his face. No wonder he had stayed sober for this meeting. It was far more important to taunt Tommy. 

"You didn't..."

"Not yet." Ari cut into the conversation. "But you have seen what I can do to people Tommy. What I can make them do."

"Ari he's just a kid." Philza interjected, a glimmer of anger in his usually calm and serene eyes.

"He stopped being a kid when he got into this mess."

"Schlatt forced him into this mess."

"Oh come on Phil. Kid's smart he could have gotten an out if he wanted to... or just stayed loyal." Ari smirked, staring at a fuming Tommy.

"If you hurt him Ari I swear I'l-"

"You'll do what exactly Tommy? We're already at war after all. A war that, let's not forget, you're losing."

"It's not my fault you don't play fair! Your armor glows with magic and you drink liquids that give you power! You throw pearls that teleport you and you make orbs that explode when you touch them!" Dream was taken aback at the sudden outburst. The rumors... were true?

"You know Tommy, a wise man once said 'All war is deception'." Techno's flat monotone voice contrasted with the rest in the room.

"Techno you're our ally, right?" Tommy's voice was shaky now. First Tubbo and now maybe Techno?

"I'm an ally of anarchy."

"Technoblade you are literally a King. You are a monarch." Dream finally entered the conversation, staring down the man who sat beside him.

"Surrreee. How do you feel about visitin' the Kingdom of Blood. You think it'll look anything like this place?" Techno shot back, a smirk appearing on his face.

"He's got you there Dream." Phil said, "Techno isn't a King like the rest of us are. He represent a group of anarchists that worship the Blood God."

"Blood for the Blood God." Techno raised his voice a bit, smirk widening. Dream grumbled. He hated being wrong. But to be honest, having Techno be right didn't feel so bad. The idea that he was a leader of elite warriors that killed for sport was interesting actually. Dream had always enjoyed combat. Playing games of Manhunt with his friends was one of his favorite things to do, and Dream no longer had much time for it being king and all. But Techno, Techno could do whatever he wanted. Fight whenever he wanted.

"Schlatt where is Tubbo? I won't ask again."

"I don't think you're int he position to be threatening me, Wilbur Soot."

"I wouldn't be so sure Schlatt."

"Pfft, go back to singing your stupid songs and complaining about the internet Wilbur. You're not fit to rule a country."

"You know Schlatt, I do have a lot of TNT."

"What? You gonna place it down and light it in front of me? I'm not scared of a little creeper explosion." 

"We'll see." Wilbur said with an unsettling smile.

"Well then," Phil said with a sigh only a tired parent can give, "I think that finishes things up for this month. We'll meet again next month, I'll have letters sent with the time."

Dream caught up to Ari as she walked out from the room behind Schlatt.

"Where are Sapnap and George? Now."

"Relax, they're sleeping off what I gave them back in your hotel room."

"Then why? Surely you knew Techno would know and the-"

"Dream sometimes it's not about the outcome. Sometimes it's about sending a message."

"SCHLATT! WHERE IS TUBBO!" Dream and Ari turned around to see Tommy holding a sword with an angry look on his face.

"Wilbur control the child." Ari said in a tone that told Dream she was definitely not taking this seriously.

"Nah, I kinda wanna see how this one plays out."

"Tommy!" Phil yelled from inside the building. "The Crafting Core is a peaceful nation! Take your fight elsewhere!" 

As Tommy sulked away with Wilbur and Schlatt, Quackity, and Ari left Dream was left standing with bad... thinking. Things were about to go to hell, Dream just knew it. The question was who would end up on top?


	4. Chapter 4: Sunken Costs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Dream receives an invitation to the Kingdom of Blood, Tubbo is having less of a fun time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing I want to mention about Ari, is that I still want her to be a dynamic character. Even if her purpose is to be a villain. She has likable qualities with her intelligence and strategy, but is also a cruel person. Basically, try your very much not to despise her in every way after this chapter because she isn't the character she seems to be.

The cell was cold. How could something such a lovely yellow be so cold and scary? Tubbo had been there for hours without food, water, or company. Schlatt had told him to return to Manburg early to prepare for the upcoming festival, but when Tubbo arrived he was seized and placed in a cell. They couldn't know right? That he was a spy, no surely not. And... and Tommy and Wilbur would come and save him right? Well maybe just Tommy. Tubbo wasn't all that sure about Wilbur anymore. No one was.

Tubbo's eyes burned as light slipped through the door to the cell as it opened. As his vision cleared he looked up to see a grinning Schlatt above him where he sat, and behind Schlatt a slightly pissed off Ari. Nect to Ari was Quackity, who honestly looked a bit sympathetic to Tubbo's current situation.

"Well, well, well look what we have here." Schlatt laughed. "Little old Tubbo though he could sell us out all on his own. Looks like someone's got some explaining to do."

"Don't waste your breath Schlatt... he won't talk yet." Tubbo didn't like the sparkle he saw in Ari's eye there. Suddenly, a guard came in and whispered in her ear. "I'll be back in five." Schlatt continued to taunt Tubbo along with Quackity while the woman was gone, but Tubbo's heart picked up the pace again when she returned.

"You know Tubbo, there's a lot of crazy things people say about our nation. Magic and portal and all these strange experiments. Do you know what I call that Tubbo?" Schlatt taunted.

"Wh-what?"

"I call it progress, Tubbo. And you know progress can't happen without some sacrifices. Experiments can't be successful without multiple trials. Multiple tests. Multiple test... subjects."

"Schlatt... Schlatt I don't like where this is going."

"Well I'm glad Tubbo, cause you're not meant to like it."

"Schlatt! Schlatt please wait we can talk about this! Please!" Tubbo pleaded as Schlatt and Quackity left the room, leaving hime with one of the people he feared most. Ari looked him up and down, analyzing.

"You're a smart kid, right Tubbo? A strong kid."

"W-what do you mean by- by that?" Tubbo's gaze flicked nervously around the room.

"Well you see there's this portal I made one day by studying some ancient texts from the old world builders. And well, everyone I've sent through hasn't come back yet. Granted, it's not like I've been sending my best men in there, but still it's rather impressive out al all 37 none have returned. Don't you think Tubbo?"

"Wait Ari please. Please I've heard them talking about that place. Please not there." Tubbo began to beg, tears welling up in the young boy's eyes.

"Aww don't get so glum Tubbo this has an upside. See I don't want you going in there and just committing suicide. That simply wouldn't do. So, if you can survive in there for a full day I'll let you go. You can run on back to Pogtopia with your other traitorous friends."

"And how do I know you're not lying?"

"You don't, but what other option do you have?"

"My friends will come back for me."

"Oh poor little Tubbo. You're such a nice kid, ya know that? Shouldn't haven't gotten all wrapped up in this."

"Just leave me alone!"

"Tubbo, do you really think they're coming for you? Wilbur's got his own plans now, ones that don't worry themselves about your wellbeing. And Tommy has no real say and what goes on in Pogtopia. You know it don't you Tubbo. You're a smart kid. Deep down you know it's true."

"Get out of my head!"

"So is that a yes or a no?" Tubbo began to think. He couldn't help but allow the seeds of doubt Ari had been planting grow. But he still held onto his friends. Nikki, Will, Tommy, and Techno were his friends. Ari couldn't change that, and maybe that Dream guy could be some help too you know?

"Fine. I'll go to the Nether for you."

However, let's jump back to that meeting Ari had a few minute prior when she left Tubbo's cell...

Techno waited outside impatiently. He knew he couldn't be seen here, it wasn't a good look. Finally, Ari stepped outside through the forest and clicked her tongue. Techno's horse came trotting over to receive and apple while the cloaked man remained in the shadows.

"For someone who called this meetin' you really aren't all that punctual." Techno began the conversation.

"Cut the crap Techno, you know why I'm here."

"I'd like to think I do too, but please enlighten me."

"Why'd you give Dream an out? I had it set up perfectly."

"Come on Ari, leave the the poor guy out of this for a bit."

"Really Techno? Since when did you give two shits about random 'nerds'. Don't forget we have the same goal."

"Yeah, yeah anarchy and all that. You know I'm startin' to think you might just be in it for the power, not abolishin' the government."

"Don't even try and play that card Techno, you know what happened to me. Why I believe what I believe."

"Fine, but whadaya want outta me now?"

"I want you to get tight with Dream. So, when things all go to hell we'll be able to overthrow the Crafting Core."

"Why me? Isn't charisma Schlatt's job?"

"Nah, I think you got this one." Ari replied. "He's a warrior just like you."

"Well then, to causing chaos?"

"Hell yeah."

Two days later...

Dream opened a letter written in red with a was stamp from the Kingdom of Blood.

Dear King Dream,

You are formally invited to this year's hunting festival in the Kingdom of Blood.  
Feel free to bring friends, but be sure to take your own gear.

Sincerely,  
Hand to the Blood King, Skeppy


	5. Chapter 5: No Rules Apply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream enters the hunting festival, and things aren't exactly how he expected them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing crazy just thanks for all the support and feel free to comment and suggestions/constructive criticism. Also I'm sorry this is short I just got my nails done and I love them but they are quite long and it can be hard to type.

Dream looked up at the tall wooden gate to the Kingdom of Blood. He had been told to wait for this 'Skeppy' guy at the gate, but was growing impatient. Not necessarily because he lacked patience, but more so because George and Sapnap had made a bet to see which one of them could make Dream snap first. Though Bad wasn't in on it, his ramblings on about how great this Skeppy guy was was also getting on Dream's nerves. So you can imagine the masked man's relief when the gate finally opened and a man with dark brown hair and a blue overcoat stepped out.

"Ah yes, you must be Dream. I need to go over a few more things I didn't mention in the letter before I let you in alright?"

"just hurry up with it."

"Ok so first of all within the borders of the Blood Kingdom politics do not matter and aren't discussed, also try not to mention you're a king cause that might piss off some of the more hardcore people."

"Wait hold up, Techno's a king why should that matter."

"Techno represents us because he's had the highest kill count in our yearly standings seven years running."

"oh... ok then go on..."

"Oh I don't mean people mostly don't worry."

"Wait what do you mean by mostly?" Sapnap jutted in.

"Well Hunger Games is an optional game anyways, so don't worry it's death with consent. Anyways moving on there will be other people from other countries here, please don't bother them because as I said before we don't do politics here. You'll be staying in Techno's fortress, but please be discreet about it because he doesn't often take many guests."

"Umm so are there any rules?" George asked.

"Umm George... anarchy..." Dream replied before Skeppy could and they all burst out laughing.

"Alright Dream, welcome to our annual Hunting Festival." The gate doors swung open for Dream and his friends to get inside along with their horses. They walked through the streets following Skeppy to the fortress. 

"Sooo Skeppy, how'd you end up hand to the King?"

"Came in second place."

"Oh, okay." How could Bad be friends with this guy? Someone who had obviously killed people for sport.

"Skeppyyyyy, after I drop my stuff off let's go look around!" Bad said in cheerful tone.

"Sounds good Bad. There's a booth where if you guess the weight you can keep the duck."

"Wait really? Oh my goodness we have to go do that!" Dream tuned out the chattering and began to look around. For a place with no rules thing seemed to be functioning pretty well. Dream assumed that breaking what would be laws probably got boring at some point and perhaps everything worked under common courtesy. 

"Oh, and one more thing," Skeppy said as they arrived at the stone fortress. "There are two other guests inside so two of you will have to share a bedroom cause we're one short." All for men immediately made eye-contact. 

"Alright I'm in charge so you three play rock paper scissors. Odd one out gets their own room." Dreams said. And so, the four entered the house with the lovely sound of Sapnap and George being collectively pissed at the very prospect of having to share a room together. They all walked into what looked like a study. In one of the chairs they were surprised to see Wilbur, who was wearing glasses and strumming cords on a guitar trying to create a melody.

"Oh, so he invited you all too." he said, without even looking up. "Bedrooms are down the hall and up the stares. Techno is outside right now with Ari working archery." 

Dream took a double take. No matter what he did he really couldn't escape this Ari woman could he? All four split off to put their stuff away, and after Dream was done he went outside to see Wilbur had migrated there as well. Techno was shooting on his own with quite a far target while Ari was next to Wilbur checking his stance and showing him how to get off the perfect shot.

"Oh hey Dream, Wilbur told me you'd be comin'. " Techno said, sending another arrow into the bulls eye. "How you likin' the kingdom?"

"It's... nicer than I expected."

"Oh just you wait it'll turn into a blood bath once the competition gets rolling tomorrow." Ari's voice said as she guided Wilbur to a bulls eye of his own. "See? I told you it was the stance. You're really not a bad shot, but now it's so much better."

"So is anyone else coming?" Dream asked, needing to mentally prepare for anymore people to analyze.

"I don't think so. Phil never wants to come and Tommy and Schlatt aren't invited back after last year got out of hand."

"I don't even wanna know." said Dream. "Well the sun is setting some I'm gonna get some sleep before the competition. Night."

"Don't be late tomorrow Dream." Dream turned around to see Techno with a smirk. "I'm hopin' for some real competition this year."


	6. Chapter 6: Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream finds that the competition is the least of his worries, and that enemies may be allies behind the scenes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mentions the board game 'Risk'. For those who don't know how it works basically you are a nation strategizing how best to knock out your opponents and conquer the world. Also, I know some people may take issue with me boiling the L'manburg independence war down into a boards game, but it's simply because that war is not what this story is about, but I did want to nod to it.

Dream woke up early to get some extra training in before the festival. He walked downstairs expecting to be the only one up only to find Techno and Ari playing a board game and Wilbur asleep in a chair near them, all wearing the same clothes they did last night.

"Did any of you sleep?" he asked tentatively, seeming to break the trance the board game had on the two players as they looked up.

"Sleep is for the weak." Techno replied.

"The longest recorded time a human went without sleep was eleven days." Ari responded, looking back at the board. Wilbur yawned as he woke up, his near permanent under eye bags carrying slightly more luggage than usual. 

"Oh, yeah how's the game going? Anyone attacked yet?" Wilbur mumbled as he readjusted to get a better view of the board. "Oh hey Dream, Ari and Techno are playing Risk and it take forever." 

"Hah! Not for much longer." Ari said with a sleepy grin, "I know Techno's sleep schedule had been fucked because of the festival so I've been able to set up my Blitzkrieg undetected."

"Wait what?" Techno mumbled, realizing it was Ari's turn.

"I move my forces here and declare war on Potato Land." 

"God dammit." The two began to roll dice aggressively until Ari finally let out a cheer.

"Man, you almost had me on RNG there. I guess Technoblade does die after all."

"Oh shut up." 

"Umm, so is there nay food or..." Dream cut in. It was too early in the morning for these types of shenanigans. 

"Hey I heard yelling is everything alright down here?" Bad poked his head out from the staircase.

"Yeah apparently even board games are life and death here." Dream replied.

"Don't be so sour Green boi. I got out around midnight and you were fast asleep" Wilbur cut in.

"Honestly Dream, you should've seen it when we played last year. I though Tommy was actually going to kill Eret." Ari said.

"Wait really, that's hilarious." Wilbur said.

"Oh yeah, cause Will wasn't there he was out with is girlfriend what a simp." Techno laughed.

"Techno I'm a simp for any pretty girl. I don't get them that often." Wilbur replied.

"Tell that to Nikki." Ari muttered just loud enough for Tehcno to hear clearly.

"You've got a point." Techno replied.

"Are you muttering what I think you're muttering?" Wilbur said, his face twisting into a more annoyed expression.

"Wait hold on, what exactly happened last time?" Dream cut in, wanting to know the full story.

"Well let's see. It was me, Techno, Tommy, Tubbo, and Eret." Ari began. "The board was stacked. Tommy, Eret, and Tubbo had allied to take me down while Techno just declared war on whoever was winning. But I got an under the table deal and Eret kamikazed like all of Tommy and Tubbo's troops."

"The child was livid. I ended up takin' that round after Ari didn't time her betrayal of Eret right." Techno continued, an actual genuine smile had crossed his face, the likes of which Dream hadn't seen before. Dream hadn't been expecting this really. Ari and Techno and Wilbur all had different ideologies and were even at war, but without politics in play nothing seemed to matter. Ari's and Techno's defenses were down for once. 

"Man, I would have payed to see that." Wilbur pulled Dream from his thoughts. "Did Eret say something cool before it happened?" 

"Oh yeah he was all 'It was never meant to be'." Ari replied.

"Yeah and then Tommy was sayin' 'you fucked up'. to Eret. Good times." Techno followed up. "Oh, and yeah there's food in the kitchen. If you can't find anything there you want go to the cellar and take the door on the right."

Dream watched as Ari's whole demeanor shifted. She gave Techno a cautious eye while maintaining a lax stance in her shoulders and posture. Had Techno said something wrong? Dream kept think as he headed towards the kitchen to find most of the food had been raided. Sapnap had probably taken the meat while Bad stole all the muffins, so Dream decided to head down into the cellar. He immediately felt off, a strange feeling pooling on his stomach. The walls look normal at first, but they were made from a black stone Dream had never seen before. What appeared to be lamps at first pulsed with life as they gave off a yellow tinged light. A strange teal fungus slithered on the walls and suddenly Dream found himself wandering down left path. He could almost hear whispers as he approached a large metal door. Dream almost felt a power coming from it. An eerie purple tinged light glowed between the cracks of the wooden door, and Dream tentatively pulled it open

Dream couldn't believe what was inside.

There were five sets of a strange dark colored armor that glowed with magic. Various swords and axes lined the walls, all sharing the same glowing texture. Bottles of strange liquids poured form chests ranging from a glowing pink to a deep purple hue. There were orbs in another set of chests, each adorned with strange eyes that seemed to somehow be watching Dream's every move. In one corner there was a podium with a book that had pages that seemed to flip on their own. It was surrounded by shelves of books in a tongue Dream couldn't even fathom. In another corner stands holding even more of the strange liquid concoctions... potions. But it was something tucked behind a wall that Dream could barely see that was what caught his eye. Magenta particles making their way into his line of sight, coming from somewhere. Dream went to take a closer look wh-

"You really just couldn't leave thing be, could ya Dream. Just had to go snoopin'" 

Dream whipped around to se Technoblade at the entrance of the room... sword drawn.


	7. Chapter 7: The Triad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chance I’m not giving any of this away ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m writing this on my phone so have mercy

“Dammit Techno why couldn’t you just get the shit yourself.” Ari said from behind the pink haired man.

“Seriously Techno that was weak.” Wilbur said, leaning against the doorframe at true entrance.

“You kept on tellin’ me these things call to certain people. I wanted to know if it was callin’ to him. He’s been on edge the entire time he’s been here.” Techno replied, his swords still staring pointedly at Dream.

“They call to everyone, most people just don’t listen.” Ari answered. “And now we’ll have to do something to shut him up. It’d be real unfortunate if he went missing here.”

“So it’s all real isn’t it?” Dream said, a bit shaken by how calm the other were at the sight of such strange creations. But, before the four could discuss for the portal in the side room began to swirl and there was a crash that could be heard.

“Stay here.” Ari said cautiously, stepping closer to the room.

“Where am I?” A voice could be heard. A familiar voice.

“Turbo?” Wilbur was the first to speak as the brown haired boy slowly got up from crashing through the portal. “Ari how did Tubbo get in there?”

“God it took him long enough. There wasn’t a safe way to pull him out of Manburg so I sent him through the nether instead.” Ari replied. The boy’s head turned to Ari and he began to back up.

“I am not going back in there! And, and I am so telling Philza what you did!”

“Ari I thought nether travel is just a theory” Techno said, ignoring Tubbo.

“Was just a theory, but now we have proof it works.” Ari replied.

“Hold on just a moment!” Dream cut in to the conversation. “What the hell is going on here! What is the nether? Why is all this stuff here? What the hell are you planning?”

“Dream you act as though we’ll give you answers.” Ari said, turning back to the king. 

“Do you have anything that can cause amnesia Ari?” Wilbur asked. 

“Yeah it’s called hitting someone on the head real fucking hard.” Ari replied. Tubbo slowly inched over towards Dream, giving the older a little nudge. 

“The eye things,” he whispered under his breathe, “They teleport you where you throw them.” 

“Grab one and go get my friends out of here. I’ll find another way out.” Dream whispered back. 

“Dream you won’t escape all three of them.” 

“It doesn’t matter if my friends are safe.” 

“Your a good guy Dream, you should know that.” Tubbo said before grabbing an eye and flinging it down the hallway. 

“Dammit!” Wilbur lunged first the younger boy, but the kid escaped his grasp with ease, locking the door to th cellar behind him. 

“Well Dream,” Ari turned eyes lighting up with anticipation, “there’s only one other way out.”


	8. Chapter 8: Hell and High Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Dream is forced to escape through the nether, Wilbur and Ari recall how they meet as the triad fast tracks their plans for world anarchy. But, Tubbo has escaped dear viewer... or has he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, another thing I want to mention is that, though I'm sure a lot of you want to see more of Techno's thoughts, I'd rather keep him as a more mysterious character for now. His ideas are shown through other people in contrast to how Dream's are laid out for the reader :)

Dream lunged towards to portal with Techno following suit. Potions crashed and oozed on the floor. One gave Dream surge of speed as he found himself nearly crashing into the opposite side of the room while another gave Techno wave after wav of nausea. Both tumbled through the portal at a high speed, nearly landing in the lava on the other side. Both shot up immediately, their respective potions wearing off.

"You know Techno, when I came here I didn't think this place was all that bad." Dream said, looking frantically for a weapon to fight with as Techno trailed him. "And then I found out you were making deals with someone who sends children to a place like this!"

"Dream do you know how humans used to hunt in prehistoric times?" Techno's deep baritone chased Dream as he questioned where this was going. "Humans have really good endurance, so they'd hunt prey that's faster than them. And the prey would sprint and waste all their endurance. And the humans, Dream, the humans would just keep up. Slower of course, but they would follow." Dream felt the exhaustion hitting him too. How could Techno be so quick after not even have slept the previous night? The heat of the Nether caused sweat to drip down his back as lava crackled and popped around them. This place really was a hell.

"And over time, Dream, their prey would get more and more tired." Dream felt it too. The exhaustion gripping at his insides. How his breath was growing shorter and clouding his mask, and how his limbs began to loose their muscle. How his vision began to form a vignette. "And the prey would run out of energy, Dream. Do you know what the humans would do then?" Dream was barely listening anymore, he just focused on keeping his lead in accross the new terrain. That Dream was more nimble than Techno, but dread began to seep in. Dream knew he was slowing down.

"And then, Dream, the humans would eat them." An arrow shot by one of the Nether's pig creatures nearly missed Dream, but a misstep caused him to fall into a clump of fungus. Pain pulsed in one of Dream's eyes as a shattered piece of his now broken mask had pierced it. Techno was on top of him, sword to Dream's throat. His eyes glowed a brighter red than usual, and he wore a proud smile. A hunter who'd just caught his prey. Dream looked his captor dead in the eye for some kind of signal of what to do, but it wasn't what he expected.

"Why do you wear that mask Dream?" Techno carefully pulled the shard out of Dream's left eye as the latter winced in pain. A piece of Techno's cloak was ripped and place on the bleeding organ.

"Sometimes it's hard to smile and be charismatic all the time. It's... it's easier with a mask." Dream didn't know why he said anything. He didn't know why he was suddenly so vulnerable to the person who'd brought him into his mess. But there was something about the care Techno took to ask, and to bandage Dream's eye that put the man at ease. Perhaps they could be friends after all. 

Meanwhile, another fight was going on within the borders of the SMP Federation...

"Tubbo we can't go to Philza yet!" Sapnap yelled for the hundredth time at the younger boy, who glared back at him. "Dream is still with- with those psychos! We can't put him in danger!"

"Don't call Wilbur a psychopath!" the young boy finally raised his voice, to nearly everyone's surprise, and a fire Sapnap hadn't seen before blazed in his eyes. "I'm not excusing Will for some of the things he's done, or whatever happens to your friend. But listen here! You don't get to judge him when you don't know what he's been through!"

"Tubbo you're literally defending the person who's siding with the woman who through you in literal hell." George commented from across the room.

"The point still stand Tubbo. We have to make sure Dream is safe before we do anything about their plans." Sapnap said to the boy.

"That's not what he would want." Tubbo replied.

"And how would you know what he wanted little child! You've known him for like a day!" Sapnap yet again raised an octave.

"I think Tubbo is right." the room was silent as Bad had finally pitched into the conversation. He'd been silent ever since the four had to take out Skeppy, who wouldn't allow them to leave. You could tell Bad was heart broken to think his friend would stand against him, but yer there he stood. "Dream was the one who told Tubbo to get us out before himself. Dream wouldn't have wanted us to just sit around all day and wait for the end. No, Dream got us out because he wanted us to fix things. Because Dream always sees the bigger picture."

"Sapnap I think Bad's right on this one." George commented.

"You've got to be kidding me! You're just gonna leave him behind like that! That's it I'm out of here. I'll go help him out on my own." Sapnap left, slamming the door to the cabin the four had built for shelter without a word spared.

However, what he didn't realize was that their argument was being eavesdropped upon. At least he didn't realize until a hand was wrapped around his mouth and he was jumped before even getting to his horse. Various curse words were muffled under the hand as ropes were tied around Sapnap and a gag was slipped in his mouth.

"See Will, how easy was that?" Ari. Of course it was Ari. Sapnap glared at the woman that he could just barely make out in the light of the torch Wilbur was carrying.

"Fine Ari, you were right about this play." Wilbur mumbled before turning to take a step towards Sapnap. "Now Sapnap my friend, I heard you were deeply concerned about Dream. See the truth is that we are too, what coincidence! See after him and Techno went tumbling through Ari's portal it shattered." Sapnap's eyes widened. Dream was in there... with Techno? I god this couldn't be good.

"Anyways Sapnap," Ari cut into the conversation, "There is another portal, but it's in Manburg. And, it's heavily guarded." The gag was removed from Sapnap's mouth by Wilbur.

"So what do you want from me?" he growled at his captors.

"Wow, already on board aren't we." Wilbur said with a twisted grin. "You see we're a bit too busy right now to go an check on the portal ourselves, but if you were to say, I don't know, break into the place you could have access to it yourself right?"

"But there's a catch isn't there." Sapnap replied.

"I wouldn't really call it a catch, Sapnap. Actually I think you'll quite enjoy this part." Ari said with a grin, "You're a fan of burning things to ground, yes?"


	9. Chapter 9: In peices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Techno begin to bond, and L'manburg burns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the confusion with Dream's eye. I was trying to make it more mysterious so the reader would be worried, but my experiment didn't work :(

Dream's eyes flicked open as he stared up at the crimson roof of the Nether. He didn't remember when he passed out from the pain and the heat and the exhaustion. All he reme,bered is large strong arms picking him up form the scorching ground. His head and eye throbbed, and everything was hot. 

"You're lucky you know." Dream shifted to the right to see Techno sitting by a fir cooking pork. "The laceration was just above your eyeball. Any lower and you'd be completely blind. Probably won't be able to see well out of it for a while though."

Dream looked to his surroundings. They were on top of a cliff overlooking the forest of fungus that Techno had been chasing him through earlier. The nether was beautiful in a strange way. The lava glistened a beautiful orange when it wasn't trying to bubble up and kill you. The forest was magical with it's own natural light.

"Takin' in the view?"

"It's... nicer than I expected."

"Don't get too comfy, it's dangerous too."

”You've been here before?"

"Of course I have. I was the first one to go in."

"Why did Ari have you go first?"

"She knew I'd come back."

"What happened?"

"Well apparently I was gone for two hours, but it felt like days in here. Time works different here. You can travel farther in a shorter amount of time, but your injuries heal slower too."

"How are we gonna get out?"

"There's no 'we' in this one Dream. As soon as I can trust you won't immediately die I'm leaving."

"Wait why?"

"Hold it over your friends heads."

"I'll literally just follow you Techno."

"You won't keep up, not in here. Not when you haven't been here before."  
  
"I think you underestimate me Techno."

"It doesn't really matter either way. Everything has to go." With that Techno picked up his sword and left. Leaving Dream with only some food. Techno began to chart his course towards Schlatt's portal. He oculdn't get Dream out of his head. The nagging though that the man might not be ok tore at him. So, for once in a very long time Techno turned back to help someone

And that someone was hiding a few yards behind him... perhaps he could keep up.

Meanwhile, Wilbur and Ari looked out upon the burning remains of Manburg. “It’s beautiful isn’t it.” Ari murmured, fire flickering her pupils as she stared in awe “It’s my unfinished symphony... forever unfinished.” Ari watched as people scatter about, probably fleeing to the crafting core. But, she hadn’t seen Schlatt appear form the flames. Little did she know he was already gone...

Philza walked along the statues in his garden. They had finally been prepared after the TNT greif that had happened two years ago. An ocean temple, a small world of water, a recreation of the entire city. But he stopped at a statue, the Knox statue. Some of his statues were for friends or made from dreams. He had made them all himself. The Knox statue was dedicated to a couple, Amelia and Sebastian Knox. The two had stood with Philza all five years it took for him to take the throne from the tyrant that held it before him. It was a statue of two hands. Amelia's was sculpted from sapphire, a gemstone representing wisdom, concentration, and dreams. Sebastian's was garnet representing passion, creativity, and determination. These were the people that created plans and made knew and improved tools. The first to forge a sword from diamond, and later armor of the same metal. Philza wondered what happened to them. Amelia was pregnant at the end of the war, and the two faded into obscurity.

"King Philza you must come to the throne room now!" Philza rushed after his secretary. 

"What has happened?"

"He wouldn't speak sir. Wouldn't let us treat his burns. Said he had to speak to you sir."

"Who i-. Schlatt?"

"Manburg has fallen, and, if you don't listen to me now, the Crafting Core is next." Schlatt rambled, words spilling from his mouth.

"Slow down, Schlatt. What happened?"

"The Triad, they're making their move." Philza was stunned. The three anrachists, only one of which had been identified as Technoblade, were an issue he though had solved itself. After all Philza never believed anarchy could work, and had simply waited for the group to break up. To be honest, he didn't even really believe the group existed in the first place. Phil thought it might just be Techno paying mind games.

"How do you know?"

"I- it doesn't matter right now. Manburg had been burned to the ground. Philza you have to get ready. You have to get ready to fight."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M LYING TO YOU!" Schlatt had a point there. His normally dapper fitted suit was burned and in pieces. The tip of on of his horns had been taken clean off and the right side of his face had been burned terribly.

"Schlatt's telling the truth." Philza looked up from Schlatt to see Tubbo, along with George and Bad. "Phil The Triad's real. It's real Phil, and- and it's Ari and Techno..." Tubbo stuttered, obviously upset about the final member. Philza walked up to the young boy, kneeling down an placing his hand on Tubbo's shoulders.

"Tubbo I need to you tell me." Philza looked to the two older men, who just shook their heads. Tubbo hadn't told them.

"It's Wilbur." Tubbo said in a near whisper. "Wilbur is the final member." 

"Wilbur wasn't the one who griefed you though Philza." Schlatt said from the other side of the room. "It was me. It was me, Ari, and Techno. Because I was the one that began The Triad.


	10. Chapter 10: Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt takes Philza back in time and Dream and Techno make it out of the Nether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another apology for a lack of Techno and Dream nether adventures but I promise they will return to prominence

"YOU DID WHAT!" Philza rarely yelled in anger. Surprise or laughter sure, but anger, not very often. In fact the last time he yelled in anger was at his eldest Technoblade right before the warrior left to join the 'Blood Cult'. 

"Look you act like I don't regr-" Schlatt tried to say.

"BE QUIET!" Philza yelled, then turned to the group of people who had stumbled in only a few moments earlier. "Tubbo are you alright?" It was insane how a parent's face can switch from anger to caring in a second.

"He's physically fine you maj-" Bad began, but Philza held up a hand.

"Cut the formalities. You have helped someone I care about, you've earned it." Philza paused to think for a moment, "I know it has been a long journey but are ant of you up to help me?"

"Philza we're going to do anything to get our friend back." George replied.

"That's admirable. I need someone to ride to Pogtopia, it's likely Ari and Wilbur will hold up there. I need someone to get Tommy and anyone else they can out of there." 

"I want to go." eyes turned to Tubbo, who stared defiiently at Phil.

"Tubbo there is no way I'm letting you do that Tubbo." Philza replied.

"Phil I can't just sit here knowing Tommy could be in danger. He's my best friend Phil." Tubbo said, a few tears flicking in his eyes. 

"We can look after him." Bad interrupted the conversation, looking at Tubbo with a smile.

"Fine then, go at once." With that Philza was once again alone with Schlatt. "I want the whole story Schlatt, and I want it now."

_"It was 2 and a half years ago now..._

"You're Ari right?" Schlatt walked into the small shop. A woman in a gray plaid dress and black corset turned to face him. She wore a belt full of various tools, and her brown hair was strewn up in a messy bun. Her eyes were a piercing blue, nearly violet, color.They were the type of eyes that are always thinking. 

"Who's asking?" 

"My name's Jonathan Schlatt, I heard you were one of the smartest people I could find."

"Cut to the chase Mr. Schlatt."

"I was told you showed up here five years ago out of the dark of night." In one swift motion a bow was trained on Schlatt. The woman behind it stood steadfast.

"Who do you serve? Answer me!"

"No one. I serve no one."

"Bullshit everyone serves someone."

"I'm an anarchist, I serve no man." The bow slowly lowered.

"There aren't many of those these days. Used to be a lot after the tyrant king. Not so much with King Philza."

"Just shows who really believes, doesn't it?"

"So what are you here for?"

"I was told that you studied the past. The ancient builders."

"Yeah but no one believes it. Stuff about magic and alternate dimensions isn't really hot right now."

"Why do you study it?"

"I believe they found a way to bring people back to life."

"Ari I have a proposal for you. I'm putting together a small group of anarchists to work in shadows. Organize our people to create greater chaos than ever before."

"Why would you want me? I'm just some shop clerk who reads ghost stories in her free-time."

"I want you because we both know those are more than ghost stories." Schlatt leaned in and whispered in Ari's ear,

_"And I know Ari isn't your real name is it?"_

"So you recruited Ari first, but what about my son. How did uou sway him?"

"Phil do you really wanna know how easy it was?"

_"...yes"_

"Come out from my window, whoever you are. You got a death wish comin' in my room."

"Yes, yes, very intimidated Mr. Blade, but I think you'll want to here what I have to say." Schlatt slid off of the window sill, with his trademark smirk on his face. 

"Schlatt, the hell are you doing here? Go n' bother Wilbur, he's you friend after all."

"And you're not my friend?"

"No."

"Wow, harsh. Anyways Techno, a little bird told me that you are the heir to the ground, and you would rather... abstain from that responsibility."

"What are you hinting at Schlatt." Techno said, lowering his sword slightly.

"You like chaos right Techno? Like the heat of battle. Like being able to do what you want. Not have anyone tell you what to do."

"So what?"

"There's a word for that Techno. It's called an anarchist."

"Hmm, yeah hold on there Schlatt. I might no like the system, but that doesn't mean I don't want it at all."

"So you'd rather be king?"

"..."

"That's what I thought."

"Stop playin' me Schlatt. I'm not dumb enough for that."

"Of course Technoblade. But here's the thing it's not like I'm just hoping for a pawn."

"Then what do you want." 

"I'm assembling some people with similar ideals as you and I. I already have genius who can understand our world beyond both you and I's comprehension." 

"I'd like to test that theory."

"Come on Techno, don't you just want to do whatever the fuck you feel like? Not have to worry about being a Prince. An heir."

"What's in it for me."

"We're going to break the system. The entire system. We're going to free everyone."

"Will there be Blood for the Blood God?"

_"Oh, I though that was implied."_

"I never realized I put so much pressure on him. I should have named Wilbur instead, he would've actually enjoyed it."

"There's nothing you can do about it now Phil."

"So what about Manburg? What happened there?"

"I got greedy. The goal was to have a hold on territories either side of your kingdom and invade from there. But... I kinda started liking the system when it favored me." 

_"I see. Well then I suppose we both have regrets."_

Dream did not like his current situation. Being carried over Techno's shoulder as the two traveled through the Nether was not what he had thought about when Techno finally agreed to let Dream at least be his prisoner outside of the Nether. His hands had been bound behind his back with some of the fungus.

"Wow, that took a while." Dream was set down on the nether brick. Techno pulled out a fishing rod and attached some fungus to it.

"What the actual fuck are you doing?" Dream sat up, unamused. He cast the rod towards a two legged creature, and it came trotting up towards the duo.

"I'm gettin' a ride, hop on." Techno said helping Dream onto the strange creature. "After this lava lake we'll be at the portal."

"And then what."

_"And then Pogtopia."_

After three hours of racing their horses through the night, Bad, Tubbo, and George walked down into the caverns that made up Pogtopia. It was awfully silent in the cavern, but whispers could be heard from a bottom corner.

"Wilbur please let me out. I'm very claustrophobic."

"Tommy you trapped yourself between the two pistons, it's just convenient I was planning on containing you anyways."

"Wilbur you've got to listen to me. Blowing a bunch of shit up won't fix anything. And allying with Ari is even worse? We haven't heard anything from Tubbo in days Wilbur."

"The kid's fine Tommy." Ari's voice echoed around the cavern. "As for you well... that's not up to me."

"Tommy you're either with us or against us." Tubbo could hear the screech of a blade being drawn as Wilbur spoke, "There is no in between." 


	11. Chapter 11: No Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vastly outnumbered, Ari and Wilbur have a change of plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

"Techno can you please untie me and let me sit upright. I'm tired of lava bubbles in my face all the time."

"Stop complainin' Dream." 

The two had been in the strider for what felt like ages to Dream. The sound of lava bubbling had turned from nice and ambient to annoying and rather dangerous.

"Can we at leas talk?"

"Why?"

"Because some of us are extroverts who enjoy human interaction."

"Fine. Waddaya want to talk about?"

"Why are you anarchist?"

"I like chaos. Blood for the Blood God, Dream."

"Come on. There's got to be more to it than that." Technoblade sighed, striders stopping in the middle of the pool.

"My father named me heir to his kingdom. I knew he meant well, that he wanted me to succeed. That he believed I could do it."

"But you didn't want it did you?" 

"No, I never did. Wilbur was always a born leader. He was open and charismatic. He put people at ease, but not me. I scare people."

"You don't scare me."

"Then you're a fool."

"I don't mean it that way. I mean I can get over it."

"Oh, I guess that's true." There was a pause in the conversation. Both parties thinking of what the other was saying.

"You know I'm nervous about it too."

"What?"

"About being a King. I mean, after the honeymoon period wears off I won't be able to do whatever I want. I won't be able to go where I want and do what I want. I have to think about thousands of other people." Dream couldn't see the smirk that appeared on Techno's face. 

"You know we could fix that Dream. Without any government you'll only have to worry about yourself."

"Then there'd be no rules. It wouldn't matter what happens if everyone just goes wild."

"Then so what? They're doing what they want." Dream was silent... thinking. "Isn't that what you want? Everyone to be happy. To be able to do what they want." 

"What do you want to do?"

"I want there to be no government. To cause a little chaos just because I can. To not have any responsibilities for anything or anyone." Techno answered. Dream kept thinking. None of this sounded like a bad thing.

"What if I said I wanted to join you?" Techno steered the creature to the nearest island and hoisted Dream off and back on the ground.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because... because I guess it just started hitting me at the meeting. I have a place at the table, and I'm representing thousands of people that I united at that table. It's.. it's just a lot. An- and I think it's just been hitting me now I guess. I don't know. It's hard to explain." Dream watched as Techno circled behind him, drawing his sword. The bindings on Dream were cut.

"I believe you." Techno said, grabbing something from his cloak. He pulled out Dream's mask. It had been welded back together with the heat from the lava. "Maybe this might make you feel better." A smile, not a smirk, but a genuine smile crossed Techno's face as Dream's lit up with happiness at having his mask back, eagerly tying it around his head into place. Techno smiled. Perhaps they could be friends.

_Suddenly a shiver went up both their spines. Techno, being a human GPS, immediately knew exactly where it was... and where to go._

"So Tommy, what will it be. Are you going to betray me?" Wilbur taunted, sword growing ever closer to the young boy.

"Come on Wilbur, we don't have all day. Eret and Nikki already escaped, it won't be long before people come looking for us." Ari complained.

"It's not my fault he keeps rambling." Wilbur replied.

"Then I'll speed things up." Ari said, pulling a potion with a inky green hue out of her belt.

"What does that one do?" Wilbur asked.

"I think it's better you can't be held responsible for this." was the only reply Ari gave.

"Wait, wait, wait come one guys. We-- we can talked about this. Come on pl-" Tommy stumbled over his words, but then suddenly shrieked in pain as the potion was splashed on him.

"That's my lower level potion, so it should last around fifteen seconds. I'll go for something potent next, depending on your answer." Ari taunted.

"STOP!" Tubbo scream echoed throughout the cavern as he jumped down from the stairwell he'd been hiding on along wit Bad and George. "Stop hurting him!"

"Tubbo get back! Tubbo get aw-" Tommy began to yell.

"Shut up child!" Wilbur interrupted. "Here it is Tommy! Here's the divide! Are you gonna betray me now Tommy? Are you!" The cavern was silent. Tommy hung his head low.

"No Wilbur I won't- I can't. I refuse to give up on you." Wilbur had a sick smile, but Tommy just looked defeated- guilty. Guilty he couldn't have realized how far downhill Will had gone before it was too late. Guilt he wasn't able to- wasn't strong enough to- go against Wilbur. Wilbur helped the boy out from the pistons, and his body fell limp in the man's hands. The poison had down quite a number on Tommy.

"You might have overdone it a bit with the poison Ari." Wilbur said, looking at the boy in his arms. A small spark of sympathy could be seen in Wilbur's eyes.

"It's not my fault he's so skinny. You need body mass to handle that type of stuff." Ari replied, sword drawn at the three men who opposed her.

"Come on Ari, you can't beat all of us by yourself." Tubbo said, all three of the opposition holding swords.

"Wilbur, there's an obsidian reserve here right?" Ari asked.

"As a matter a fact there is."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Give me five."

"Make it quick." 


	12. Chapter 12: Assembled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Technoblade return from the Nether for the next step in the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry this is so short, I just have a lot on my mind right now.

Tommy's vision began to clear up as he saw Wilbur quickly placing obsidian blocks in a strange shape. They seemed to take hold by themselves, as if they desired to be in this shape. Like it was their destiny.

"Will? Will what happened?" Tommy slurred his words, unable to find it in himself to sit up.

"Ari's poison was a bit too much for you. It's fine just lay down. I'm bringing help." Wilbur replied, pulling out a flint and steel.

"What the hell are you doing Wilbur?" Tommy said, finally sitting up to face his superior.

"Watch, it's magic." Wilbur said with a smile, making a spark."

"oOh iT's mAGi- wait the fuck!?" Tommy looked in awe as the portal's purple innards swirled to life before his eyes. 

"It's neat isn't it, the way it swirls to life." Wilbur said. "I don't know how Ari figured it out but I'm glad."

"Is it live Wilbur!?" a yelled came form the upstairs, "I'm running out of invis pots!" 

"It's live Ari, how long do you think they'll be?" Wilbur yelled back up.

"Hopefully not too long cause I'm coming down!" Ari landed in the hole and jumped out of the way as George and Bad landed on each other. Tubbo managed to jump somewhat gracefully down to the left of them near Tommy. Wilbur and Ari both drew swords at the three. George and Bad stood their ground as Tubbo ran over to Tommy.

"Tommy are you ok? Tommy you've got to come with us. You can't stay here, this isn't right." the boy was on the verge of tears as Tommy averted his eyes.

"I can't do that Tubbo. You know I can't." Tommy shifted away from his friend. "I'm sorry Tubbo." The blonde picked up some obsidian and hit it at his friend's head causing the boy to loose consciousness. "Ok Wilbur I'm here. Just like you wanted, but you better have a plan." Tommy looked over at the man to see him wearing a wicked smile.

"The portal is whispering Tommy. Do you know what that means?" Tomym was about to tell him he was crazy, but then the blonde heard it too. The portal was whispering. "It means help has arrived."

Everything happened in slow motion. Green and pink burst through the portal. Dream first, a crossbow at the ready that glowed purple in the light. Techno next with a golden sword that did the same. 

"I told you looting that bastion was worth it." Dream said with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah whatever nerd." Techno replied, but he shared a similar smile.

"Dream? Dream, you're ok!" George said with a smile that he shared with bad. 

"What? Did you doubt me?" Dream replied.

"Well... maybe a little bit." George felt uneasy. Something was very wrong here. "Are you gonna fight them, or..."

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you I'm abdicating my throne." Dream said nonchalantly.

"Excuse me what? You're trolling right?" Bad said shakily.

"Nah, I've just decided anarchy might be the way to go." Dream replied.

"Dream you can't be seri-." George began to speak but Ari cut him off. 

"Alright enough of this. We need to split up." Ari said to her team. "Techno needs to go and round up the Blood Cult and I need to get the remaining Manburg soldiers to my side."

"Alright Dream's with me, the rest of you go." Techno said quickly... too quickly.

"Yeah right, not a chance. Dream is coming with me cause Sapnap is there after we convinced him to burn the place to the ground. Wilbur and Tommy can't come with us cause that'll only cause trouble."

"Fine, Nether travel will still be quicker though yes?" Wilbur cut in.

"Indeed. We'll set a rendezvous point when there aren't prying ears... for now, let's get too it." 


	13. Chapter 13: The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Triad rallies it's forces, and Phil prepares for war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get hype for the next few chapters! Shit's about to go down :)

Dream didn't exactly dislike being paired with Ari, but he never got the best vibes from her. She did low-key kidnap his friends the first time they ever met, and now was pretty much his only navigator through the Nether. It was strange watching her too. She'd opted out of her normal dress and black corset in favor of more comfortable clothing, and her athleticism was now apparent. She leaped through the blazing hot terrain like she had done it a hundred times. Scratch that she probably had. She was easily able to dodge the arrows from piglins, and what Dream found interesting is that she never opted to attack. She'd make a jump she knew they couldn't make and watch the pigs tumbled into lava. Rather than attacking the ghasts she's send their firepower back at them.

It was such a contrast to Techno. Techno always faced things headfirst with sword in hand. He took things for face value and acted on them as such. Where Techno might see and obstacle Ari might see opportunity. But, when all out of options, Techno would pull through where Ari couldn't. 

"We're perfect counterparts aren't we." Ari said, breaking the long standing silence. "Techno and I, we do things differently. We learn from each other."

"Yeah I guess so." Dream said, a little weirded out by how well Ari had learned to read people.

"You're interesting too. The perfect medium." Ari continued. "You combine Techno's ability to face problems with my prowess at extorting all the options available. It's neat really." 

"Stop acting like you know me Ari." Dream replied.

"Stop making yourself so easy to figure out." she shot back. "I was giving you a compliment after all."

"Yeah whatever." Dream replied, and the silence dragged on until the two reached the portal. 

"Be careful, I'm not sure what we'll see when we go through." Ari warned.

"Well that inspires confidence.” Dream retorted.

“You know, Dream, Technoblade has never been a merciful person.” Ari continued.

“And?” Dream replied, not really desiring a conversation.

“I’ve seen him hunt and kill a lot of people. Some of them begged to be spared, some of them remained silent, some of them accepted their fair, and others cried for god. But, none of them were spared.” 

“What’s your point Ari?”

“He spared you. Out of all the people who have fallen at his feet, you lived.” 

Dream began to speak, but Ari have him a look of ‘what would you know’, so he was left to his own thoughts. 

“Do you remember when I told you about that Monday tournament? That someone broke in.” Dream nodded. “The reason no one ever speaks of it is because secrets were spilled about people no one wanted to get out. It was a group decision. Bad, Skeppy, Phil, Wilbur, and Schlatt were all there too.”

“So how do you know about it?” Dream asked, uncertain of where this conversation was going.

“I have an... informant of sorts. Either way I think you should know what they were.”

“Why?”

“Because everyone else does, and you need to know the people you’re working with.”

“I’d rather than tell me themselves.”

“Most of them aren’t terrible. But if you want to be ignorant go on ahead.” Dream knew she was using his own curiosity against him, but honestly now he just wanted to know.

“Fine, tell me... please.”

“Well let’s see. Wilbur has a secret girlfriend, specifically Niki. Philza lost the biggest Minecraft championship of his life to a baby zombie. Bad had cursed before. Skeppy owed thousands of dollars in bets to various people. Schlatt was an anarchist. And Technoblade was gay.”

Dream stoped to process this all for a moment. Most of these seemed in character except for the last two.

“Schlatt’s an anarchist? That doesn’t make sense.”

“Well considering he was the one that brought Techno and I together to grief the Crafting Core, I wouldn’t put it passed him.”

“What happened to him then?”

“Got greedy when the system worked in his favor.”

“And what about Techno. Why would he hide that? Hide his true self.”

“You might find, Dream, those with the hardest exteriors formed them because inside they feel insecure. Confidence can be faked and secrets can be kept hidden.”

“Why are you actually telling me this Ari? You can’t be playing nice.”

“A good gambler never reveals her cards.” Ari replied with a smirk

_“Well then I guess the only person I really don’t know much about Ari, is you.”_

Wilbur, Techno, and Tommy traversed the Nether in silence. Wilbur led the way while Techno helped the weakened Tommy over precarious lava jumps and through hordes of angry pigs, but none spoke. Tommy looked downcast to say the least. His stubbornness had finally gotten him into deep trouble, and he couldn't help but wonder where Tubbo and Niki were at the moment. Even in the heat of the Nether he felt a cold feeling inside. One he could only erase with the warmth of a hug from his friends.

"We're here." Wilbur said, pulling out the flint and steel he'd used on the portal he made earlier. Tommy still couldn't help but stare in awe at the magic before him.

"How did you make all this? Use this magic?" he said aloud, purple reflecting in his retinas. 

"It wasn't any of us." Techno replied. "This is Ari's baby. She's always talkin' about the ancient builders. How they were makin' these for some reason."

"So all if the fortresses and bastions were made by the old builders, then why'd we forget?" Tommy probed on.

"A dark age." Wilbur cut in as the three climbed back into their home realm. "Like it or not the tyrant king before Philza pulled us out of it. United lands and created the security needed for people to learn to read and write again. But the old tongue, once forgotten, was near impossible to read." 

_"So how can Ari read it?"_

Philza thought he'd had a long enough day with the arrival of Schlatt, Tubbo, and Dream's friends in his kingdom. However, not even an hour after the trio left, Eret and Niki arrived from Pogtopia and Fundy came burnt and scarred from Manburg.

"Get medical for the furry, Nike, Eret, what has happened?" Philza said cautiously.

"It's Wilbur, he's-- he's gone off the deep end!" Niki said, tears welling in her eyes.

"We tried to take Tommy with us but he refused. Philza he won't give up on Wilbur, and it's going to get him killed." Eret continued, pulling Niki into a hug.

"It was... one of Dream's... guys." Fundy said through broken coughs. "That... that Sapnap guy... he burnt it all... burnt Manburg." This was worse than Philza could have first predicted.

"Tubbo left with Bad and George and hour ago, he could be in real danger." Philza said aloud, mentally cursing himself for letting the kid go.

"I don't think they're a part of this." Eret contested Phil. "I've met Dream's team before. When they do things they do them together, and Sapnap already has a affinity for arson. If you asked me he acted on his own, or another force manipulated him."

"Ari... Ari would." Fundy rasped. 

"If that's the case I'm willing to bet I know what's going on." Philza said. "They're in their Endgame. The Blood Cult and Manburg will march on us from both sides, but they won't use the Nether because it's not a good for large groups of people."

"Phil..." Fundy looked at the older with fear in his eyes, "Why would you know about the Nether?" 


	14. Chapter 14: Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forces are united and Philza explains the true origin of Ari's knowledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you get confused about some of Phil's dialogue I suggest returning to chapter 9

Phil sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, unsure of how to explain this.

“You remember the Knox statue, yes? The one made out of gemstone.”

“Don’t dodge the question Phil.” Eret replied, hand on the hilt of his sword.

“They were friends of mine that helped me overthrow the tyrant King. Both geniuses in their own right too, but Amelia had an affinity for the supernatural. She was the first to decode the ancient builder’s language and travel to the Nether. She figured out how to brew potions and enchant weapons and armor. But, in the end, we both agreed these things were too dangerous to become widespread, and buried the information. They took a backseat after I came to power, and honestly I don’t know what happened to them.” Phil explained.

“So how did Ari and Schlatt get their hands on the information?” Niki asked.

“She had it when I found her.” heads turned to Schlatt as he entered the room, now dressed in some more comfortable and less burnt clothing. “I’ve seen the books they are old. They have different writing than her own in them.”

“What is he doing here!” Niki yelled at Phil.

“He escaped Manburg and is taking refuge. Schlatt will be a good source of information for us.” Phil replied, “That is, as long as he tells the truth. But, if we’re going to need to fight fire with fire.” Phil motioned for Niki, Schlatt, and Eret to come with him as they were led down a long hall. It had a dead end, but with the flip of a switch it sprung to live with the power of redstone. “This is my personal armory, it hasn’t been opened in years.” 

Inside the armor made from a strange, dark metal glowed purple. Swords and other equipment hung from the walls and potions were put neatly on shelves. A book floated above an altar that was surrounded by books, and it seemed to whisper in the room.

“What is all this?” Eret said quietly.

“The armor is made from a rare metal called Netherite.” Phil explained, “From there magic used to enchant items to make them stronger and deadlier. I don’t know much about the potions making, the Knoxes made them.”

“They are based in blaze powder, and then each has a special ingredient to gain its power. A fermented spider eye or magma cream or a golden carrot, at least that’s what I remember.” Schlatt pitched in, “I watched Ari make them a few times, but they can get volatile. It’s dangerous if you don’t know what you’re doing.  You could make the wrong things and not even know. But there is some good news."

"What could possibly be good news?" Eret asked.

_ "She doesn't have the book with the most powerful answers." _

“Go and find your friend, I need to go to my lab.” Ari instructed, walking down the crumbled halls of Manburg. Dream climbed his way up to the surface. There were charred bodies on the ground, some people hadn’t made it. 

“DREAM!” Sapnap leaped on his friend, pulling him into a hug. Dream smiled, glad Sapnap was ok. “Jesus Dream, I thought you were a dead man! Is your face ok? Your mask is a bit beaten up.”

“I’m fine Sapnap, in fact no one ever hurt me. The mask is my own fault.” Dream replied, anxious about telling Sapnap his new allegiance. 

“So what now Dream?” Sapnap asked, not quite picking up on Dream’s dilemma.

“Well it’s a bit complicated bu-” Dream began only to be cut off by a yell from below.

“Some of it’s intact, come and get some gear!” Subpoena stared at Dream, hand going towards his sword.

“Why is Ari here?” he asked through gritted teeth.

“Because we’re allies now. Because I’ve decided I prefer anarchy to government. Ari, Techno, Wilbur, and Tommy are all getting for war, and I’m going to help them. You can leave if you want, go back to the rest. I won’t stop you Sapnap.” He stood in thought for a moment, examining the options.

“No Dream, we stick together. But I don’t trust Ari.”

“Get in line.” Ari said, climbing out from the rubble with a sack of goods. “The potions were all smashed but the armor is still good.” She pulled out the Netherite, all glowing with magic.

“Woah, now that’s sick.” Sapnap said aloud as the three got geared up.

“Now, where are the refugees from the fire Sapnap?” Ari asked.

“They held up in a town about a mile out, most of the military got out fine so we might be in trouble.” he replied.

_ “Actually, I have them all under my control.” _

  
  


The stage was set. Sentries were on the outer walls of the Crafting Core and the military was assembled. With Tubbo’s help Phil had crafted a brilliant defense strategy, but even then they were still stretched thin having to cover both sides of the territory. Bad, George, Schlatt, and Eret were on the Manburg side while Niki, himself, Tubbo, and Fundy covered the Blood Kingdom side. 

  
  


_ Now all they had to do was wait.  _

  
  


Fear trickled through Tommy’s entire being as he watched Technoblade speak the anarchists. They were all in some of the strongest armor anyone could fathom, and Techno stood above it all with dark armor that glowed and a massive battle axe he swung with the ease of a wooden sword. The crowd cheered for their ruler

“Do you know what the best part about it all is Tommy?” Wilbur said with a sickening smirk.

  
  


_ “They don’t even know what we really have planned.” _

  
  


A hushed silence passed over the room as the newborn baby laid curled in her mother’s arms...

“What will we name her?”

“She can have her mother’s name.”

“I don’t think she’s an Amelia.”

“How about Olivia? Olivia is a nice name.”


	15. Chapter 15: Father and Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War begins on the Southern Border

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really inspired by Game of Thrones for some of the bits of this battle!

Philza watched over the southern wall of the Crafting Core. His crown was gone, and he now wore shining Netherite along with Tubbo and Fundy. The other three sets were given to George, Bad, and Eret. Niki and Schlatt were both the less battle trained people and weren’t given the special armor, but they still wore diamonds that glowed purple. 

He watched the rising of smoke growing closer as the anarchists burned his land, pillaging it of all it had. Philza’s people had been evacuated already, but their homes and lives would be uprooted by this.

Fundy was organizing the troops while Nikki used materials from her bakery to feed them. Tubbo continued to fiddle with potion making. He’d figured out a few recipes like speed and fire resistance, but poison, strength, harming, and invisibility still eluded him. Phil knew the boy was throwing himself into the work as a distraction. 

  
  


_ Tommy was on the other side of the battle, and that scared all of them. _

  
  


George looked out from the tower on the west wall. He was told he would hear them coming. The anarchists would burn things, but formally trained Manburg soldiers would simply march. And yet, smoke still rose. But it was strange, it reminded George of something… someone. The patterns, and the places and things burnt. It was Sapnap. The fires began small rather than large. They weren’t supervised, just a single match lit that would slowly eat away at everything. But there were many of the little fires. Not only Dream had joined the Triad, but Sapnap too. 

“It’s gonna be alright George.” Bad stood beside George, a caring hand placed on his shoulder. “Sapnap and Dream are our friends, they’ll see this is crazy.”

“Is it?” Eret said allowed from beside bad. “Being a King can be a lot for someone, perhaps this was a way out. And escape.” Both George and Bad swam deep into thought. On the surface it sounded ludicrous, after all if anyone would know why Dream did what he did it would be George. But was it? Dream always wore a mask, and it made it impossible to read him. Maybe it was all too much for Dream.

  
  


_ That maybe he’d cracked.  _

  
  


Tommy didn’t like the feeling of the Netherite armor on his back. The magic that seemed to whisper in his ear, and the potions that could do anything from heal to kill. He watched as Techno took great joy and care in burning everything he came across. How Wilbur’s eyes lit up at the destruction. The twisted joy he got from destroying it all.

Tommy gulped as the wall came to view. If he squinted he could see the frame of Phil atop the wall. Normally in a battle the two sides would meet for a last stitch effort to find peace, but it was obvious that wasn’t an option.  Everyone began to sprint as volleys of flaming arrows rained on the anarchists. Tommy stayed near Wilbur, who wasn’t even wearing armor for some fucking reason, and ran forward. Tommy had fought people before, but never a war. This was the first.  Ladders were dragged through the mud and raining arrows and pushed up into the walls. Wilbur places explosives along the base where the ladders weren’t. With a small match the wall was broken, a gaping mouth opened exposing the soldiers inside.  Technoblade lead the way, cutting down one man after another. Tommy swung blindly through the crowd, blood flying in his eyes and over his armor. Blonde hair was stained red as he climbed up the inside of the wall. He was one of the first to make it up, his skinny body able to slip through the lines.

“Tommy?” The boy whipped around to face Tubbo, staring at him in horror. Tommy looked at his sword, his hands, everything. It was all covered in blood. People’s blood. It made him feel sick, his adrenaline wearing off as he realized some of it was his blood too. A blade had made it’s way between his armor and deep into his right arm. 

“Tubbo you need to leave. Tubbo they’re going to kill you.” Tommy said urgently, trying to get near his friend only for him to back away in fear.

“Did- did you kill someone Tommy?”

“I-I don’t know. It’s all a blur.” Tubbo drew his sword.

“Then I have to stop you.” Tubbo lunged at Tommy. His sword was blocked by his friend.

“Tubbo please, I don’t want to fight you. Please stop!” Tommy yelled, blocking blow after blow, but not fighting back.

“Then you should’ve left when you had the chance.” Tubbo said, eyes glistening with tears. He hooked his swords under Tommy’s shield, sending it flying up into his face. Tommy’s helmet flew backwards and he landed on the stone, out cold.

“Well that was disappointin’.” Techno’s monotone voice caused Tubbo to jump back towards Tommy’s limp body as he turned to face the warrior.

“You did this Technoblade. You could’ve left Tommy out of it!” Tubbo yelled angrily at the older.

“He made his choice Tubbo. Don’t go blamin’ me.” he replied, drawing a sword. “Why don’t you just concede Tubbo. You don’t stand a chance against me one on one.”

“No Techno.” The voice of Philza was herald behind Tubbo as he placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “You fight me. Tubbo, get Tommy out of here, and retreat to the lower city in the capital. 

“Phil you can’t st-” Tubbo began, but a hand silenced him.

“It’s me they want anyways, just go.” Tubbo reluctantly nodded and left the king alone with Techno.

“So you knew about it all this time. The Nether, the potions, the armor, everythin’.” Techno said to his father.

“They were the turning point in overthrowing the tyrant king.” Phil replied, sword at the ready but taking a defensive stance.

“So why hide it?”

“We weren’t going to.” Philza confessed, “But when I adopted you I saw a wooden stick could be used to beat someone to a pulp, and items that powerful… I didn’t want anyone to have access.”

“Anyone except you. You got all the power.”

“I wasn’t ever going to use them.”

“And what about the next king Phil! How do you know they wouldn’t!” Techno yelled at the king. “How do you know they wouldn’t use this power to hurt people? You don’t, but you’re too selfish to let it go.”

“You know that’s not why I did it.”

“Are you sure?”

“I don’t want to fight you son.”

“Oh, but I’ve been wantin’ to fight you for a long time… father.” 


	16. Chapter 16: Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go terribly wrong on the southern border...

The Western front was far more silent than the South. The fire had stopped burning and George couldn’t hear anything. Bad had organized an arrow volley but it seemed to be useless now. There was no attack coming.

_ Right? _

Ari held her torch high to lead the troops through the cave system. TNT lined the walls, all connected with lines of redstone. Wilbur has spent the better half of a year setting all of this up. They were tunnels of the old resistance Ari had read about in her books. Philza and his comrades had used them to sneak in and out of the capital under the Tyrant King’s nose, and now Ari would do the same.  The place was dangerous though, possessing its own type of magic. Magic that grew spiders to great size and raised the dead to it’s will. Moss was enchanted into a creature that could explode and skeletons were reanimated to shoot arrows in the dark. The cave protected itself from outsiders. It was annoying for the troops, but also meant it was unlikely they’d be followed down there.  The tunnels were nearly impossible to navigate without help. Ari had a book with them intricately mapped out, and they’d brought dogs to smell out any traps along the way. Various abandoned Mineshafts lead every which way, and it was up to Ari and Dream to find the right way before sending their troops there. 

“Are you sure you know where you're going?” the masked man asked Ari, looking around the darkness.

“Don’t be so straight edged Dream, can’t you feel it. The magic flows to the capital, that’s why the ancient builders built it here.” Ari replied. “Reach out, can’t you feel it? It whispers to you. It guides you.”

“I don’t know if I want more voices in my head.” Dream replied.

“That’s a shame. You already connect to it naturally, you shouldn’t cut yourself off.” Ari argued.

“What? I only just found out about all of this.” Dream replied.

“From my studies magical prowess comes from two groups. Warriors and scholars, not common people of Kings.” Ari explained. “For scholars it’s trained, found in their innate ability to question the world around them. For warriors it comes with their intimacy between life and death. The magic comes to them naturally, and an intuitive ability to use it and adapt it to fighting.”

“So does Techno have this?” Dream asked.

“He does, and has improved with my help and study. Once you realize the magic exists you can harness it for greater power, not to say Techno wouldn’t be just fine without it.” Ari answered. “But you have that connection too. I can see it when you run. How you can almost see ahead of yourself when you jump and climb. It’s why you’re so much quicker than anyone else. You can visualize it.”

“Does anyone else have this connection?”

“He’d never admit it, but the most intertwined with it by far is Philza.”

“Wait actually?”

“It’s not the same as you or Techno. He has a natural affinity to the earth. It’s why he can build nearly anything and find anything when he puts his mind to it. It calls to him more than anyone else I’ve ever seen.”

“Could it be used in combat?”

  
  


_ “Without question.” _

  
  


Techblade had never seen his father fight like this before. Phil never seemed to like fighting even though he was the very best fighter back in the day. Sure his father had humored Techno with a spar or two, but it had never been this intense. Phil seemed to be able to predict Techno’s every move, countering even harder.

“Surprised son?” 

“I didn’t realize you were taking it so easy on me before is all. Don’t worry I’ll still be beatin’ you.” 

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Was the only reply Phil gave. Techno was getting nervous. Phil’s amor was even more insane than his. After all Ari had enchanted his armor, and only used enchantment she could read. But Phil’s was different. Everytime Techno hit his father he felt pain coursing through his body. His blade seemed to bounce off of the armor. Meanwhile Phil’s swords caused Techno to burn when he was hit, armor heating up and burning Techno’s skin.  He was losing.

“Give it up son. You’re strong but I’ve been in this place for more times than you.” Philza said, bocking Techno’s shield and redirecting it down for another open shot. Techno just growled back, pushing onto the offensive to use his strength and size to his advantage. And yet, Phil thrived in the defense, blocking or redirecting every blow into a counter attack before backing up again. It was exhausting.  “Techno I don’t want to cause you serious harm. Surrender, now.” Phil continued to speak, finally going on the offensive. “You are strong, you always have been and always will be. When you come to my age and my experience I have no doubt you would be stronger than me. But your strength is wasted here.” 

“Just shut up and fight.” Techno growled back. Both men had nearly exhausted their potion supplies, Phil having more still as he was benign concervative, but it was clear the battle was drawing to a close with Phil taking the victory.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that surrender Phil.” the ever recognizable voice of Wilbur rang out from behind Phil. The older turned to see Wilbur standing with a wicked grin, holding Tubbo against him with a sword to the young boy’s throat.

“You wouldn’t.” Phil said through gritted teeth at his middle child.

“You really wanna test me?” Wilbur replied with a cocky grin. “Cause I think I would.” With that distraction Techno launched himself at Phil for a final strike. Phil was able to dodge it with relative ease and a speed potion, but his eyes didn’t leave Will’s.

“Wilbur, stop. This is insane. He’s just a kid Will.” Phil pleaded with his son, but the younger made no movement to let the child go.

“What’ll it be Phil? Your kingdom or the kid.” Wilbur asked his father.

“Phil, don’t. I’ll be okay Ph-” Tubbo began.

“Shut up gremlin child. You’ve already caused enough problems with a successful retreat. We lost Fundy and Nika cause of you. We aren’t losing Phil too.” Fundy and Niki were safe. They could hold down the fort with or without Phil.

“Let the kid go and I’ll surrender. Please just leave Tubbo out of this.” Phil said, raising his hands in the air.

“Throw your sword away Phil.” Techno said from the other side of the man. Phil reluctantly dropped the weapon to his side. Techno immediately pinned him to the ground, tying him up with rope. Wilbur hit Tubbo on the back of the head with his sword, knocking the kid out.

“Bastard! Let him go!” Phil yelled before Techno gagged him into silence.

“It’s just like Ari said Phil, he’s in this now, and he’ll face the same consequences.” Wilbur replied calmly. “Techno organiza the troops, we’ll continue to the capital.”

“We haven’t gotten a signal from Ari yet.” Techno protested.

“Good…” Wilbur said, “That means she’s taking the tunnels.” Phil’s eyes widened. George and the rest didn’t know about the tunnels, but if Ari had the old Knox books… “You didn’t tell them about the tunnels did you Phil.” Wilbur said, reading his father’s face. 

“Well isn’t that unfortunate.” 


	17. Chapter 17: Does it Matter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Western border sees it's first casualties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

George didn’t know what to think. One moment the army they were set to fight was in the distance and the next they were being slaughtered from both sides. The army had been cut in half. One side coming through the front and the other having somehow made it behind them. George, Eret, Schlatt, and Bad were in the thick of it too. The Manburg colors coated the attacking soldiers as they burst through the walls, but it was clear Schlatt had no control. 

However, the more concerning thing was that it was unclear who was leading them. Dream and Ari were nowhere to be found. The only notable person who seemed to be present was Quackity, who’d apparently had just enough of Schlatt’s shit and was willing to go along with Ari and Dream.

“George, it’s a message from the southern border from Fundy!” a soldier had slipped through the lines of fighting to reach the man in charge. “They have been pushed back to the capital, but Tubbo and Phil are nowhere to be found. We need to retreat or the Anarchists will flank us and finish us off for good.”

“I understand.” George replied, “Schlatt, Eret, leave with all of our men except those necessary to hold the line.”

“And what about you two?” Eret asked, sunglasses hiding the concern that showed in his eyes. 

“Dream is our friend.” Bad replied, 

  
  


_ “And we’re going to stay and talk to him whether he likes it or not.” _

  
  


Dream and Ari continued through the tunnels leaving Quackity to lead the troops. Ari had spoken about an old rebellion store that might have some special tools for them. The two walked through a large winding mineshaft that hadn’t been occupied in some time. He could see the remnants of a string farm where spiders spawned from a small box and stores of alcohol persisted through the years as well.

Ari coughed up dust as she opened an old dusty door that led into a library. Dream drew his sword and slayed the few mobs that had taken up a home inside and then the two looked around.

There were maps of the kingdom spread out on tables which the two neatly folded up and paced with them. They might have been old maps, but marked on them in red ink were magical epicenters from which it would be advantageous to attack from.

There were pictures on the walls too. Most were unrecognizable people, but Dream could make out a few of them. Older warriors that had left their lands in search of greater things. Etho, PauseUnpause, Gude, VintageBeef, and CaptainSparklez all still regularly reported in to Phil with what they’d discovered. Factions of dark villagers, ocean and jungle temples, and so much more had been discovered by the old guard. Ari had also told him a few of them had begun a nation in the far east called Hermitcraft, but neither knew much about it.

He looked over to Ari, who was staring at a picture of three people. It was Phil next to a man and a woman. The words on the page had rubbed away, but the three seemed to be smiling. A glimmer caught Dream’s eye. A tear had trickled down Air’s face as he hand grazed over the photo. She touched it like it was a thin sheet of ice. Like the smallest amount of pressure would break it with no repair.

“Are you alright Ari?” Dream asked, unsure of how to handle the situation. He didn’t exactly consider him and Ari friends, but it wasn’t like he wanted her to be sad.

“Yeah… yeah I’m fine. Sorry.” she replied, eyes not leaving the picture.

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Not really.”

“Do you wanna hug?”

_ “...yeah.” _

  
  


George and Bad sat in a war tent wearing metal shackles waiting for an audience with Ari and Dream, who apparently were off doing something else.

“Ma’am there’s peo-” they heard a soldier outside protest before the now familiar voice of Ari cut in.

“Unimportant, I need my things to start plotting a course now or the letter won’t get to Techno and Will in time.” she said sharply, walking into the tent with Dream and the messenger on her tail. Ari completely ignored Bad and George, instead unfolding an old and ragged map on the table.

“So where are we right now?” Dream asked, looking down at the piece of parchment.

“It’s a little difficult with different landmarks, but if we compare it to a modern one you can see that we land about here. That means Techno’s anarchists are here.” she said motioning across the map. “There isn’t an exact epicenter that works, but Techno will move quicker than us, so here will be a good place.” 

“Since Quackity did a fine job leading the troops before, I think we’ll split the army again.” Dream gave his input. “The tunnel path is longer but with less troops we can make it to this one here, and then attack from the inside.”

“I agree that’ll work, get this to will and Techno.” Ari said the messenger, handing the man the scribbled paper she’d been working on with Dream along with a small copy of the map.

“We’re here too you know.” George said irritably, annoyed that his ‘best’ friend wasn’t paying him any mind.

“Hello George, Bad.” Dream replied, facing his friends.

“Yeah, I think this is where I’m gonna leave.” Ari muttered, exiting the tent and waiting outside.

“What the fu-”

“Language!”

“I’m sorry, what the muffin- sorry bad it really doesn’t have the same power to it- WHAT THE FUCK DREAM!” George yelled.

“I think I made it very clear whose side I was one here George.” Dream replied. He tried to remain neutral, but it was getting hard. George and Bad were his friends. Sure they weren’t really hurt, but they were tied up in a tent because of Dream

“Yeah but why! You finally got what you wanted and now you’re going to throw it away?” Bad asked, trying to remain a bit more passive than George.

“Look I didn’t know what I was getting into, none of us did, Bad. Being King… being King isn’t everything.” Dream replied. “I didn’t realize it at first, but I didn’t get to do what I wanted. I couldn’t help the people I wanted. I couldn’t do anything!”

“Dream, we would’ve helped you if you just asked.” George said quietly after Dream’s outburst.

“I- there’s no changing things now.”

“Where’s Sapnap? I know he was the one burning things. I want to talk to him.” George asked.

  
  


_ So.. later that night _

  
  


While Ari sat in her tent, running her fingers of the picture, a few tears landing on the paper, 

Sapnap snuck into the prison and released George and Bad, leaving with them on three horses to defend the capital. 

Dream sat in his own tent pondering if he did the right thing.

Fundy and Niki worked throughout the night on defenses for the capital

Eret and Schlatt marched through the woods towards the capital without rest.

Tommy woke up in a small cot next to Wilbur playing the guitar, Tubbo beside him, still out cold.

Technoblade stood watch outside for intruders or escapees.

And Philza Minecraft sat in shackles, wondering where it all went wrong.

  
  



	18. Chapter 18: Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camp is set and alliances begin to crumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Call them Brothers: Regina Spektor and Only Son

“It’s good to see you two well.” Ari said as her and Dream met up with their allies from the South. Night was drawing near and it was too risky to move Manburg’s troops when there were monsters about. Unlike the anarchists, who were all individually skilled, the Manburg troops were a unit and needed to be treated as such.

So, tents were pitched and now Dream, Sapnap, Ari, Techno, Wilbur, and Tommy, though rather reluctantly, sat around a fire of their own cooking some meat. Ari, Dream, and Techno were peering over the old maps for quite some time, seeing if there were any old and unknown places to explore. 

Wilbur was tuning his guitar carefully as Sapnap tended to the fire and Tommy prepared the meat for cooking. Meanwhile the prisoners were fed nothing. Tubbo had come too from Wilbur knocking him and was immediately placed with the other prisoners. They weren’t even gifted tents, instead they were meant to weather the elements on their own. 

Tubbo stayed close to Phil, the older holding the child close and keeping him warm, although Phil didn’t really think most of the boy’s shuddering was from the cold. He could tell Tubbo was shakin. Not only from Wilbur’s cruelty, someone Tubbo looked up to, but also that not too far away his best friend was sitting around a fire with mass murderers and people plotting for the destruction of their home.

“Ari we’ve gone over absolutely everything, it's not there.” Techno said in a hushed voice to the woman.

“It’d be nice if I was told what we were looking for.” Dream muttered, to which only Ari and Techno both shot him a look.

“There’s no way they didn’t leave bread crumbs… unless.” Ari paused, things connecting in her mind. “Unless it’s in the one I’m missing.” All Techno did was nod before turning to walk towards the prisoners. Roughly grabbing Phil and dragging him over to the table without a word. It caught the attention of those sitting at the campfire as well, Wilbur and Tommy walking over to see what was up.

“What do you want from me now?” Phil asked through gritted teeth, had lopsided and ascue covering his eyes that formed slits to stare down his enemy.

“The book. Do you have it?” Ari asked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Phil replied. Ari shook her head and pointed to the maps.

“That’s your hand writing Philza, you can’t play dumb with me.” she pointed to red ink on the old paper. “Where is the book, the final one. The one I’m missing. You should answer before someone gets hurt.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Philza said, standing as steadfast as he could when bound and beaten.

“This one is very interesting.” Ari said holding up a deep crimson potion. “It’s a harming one, I’m sure you recognize it. But what’s interesting is that it lingers for 15 seconds after it’s thrown. Do you know what that means Phil? It means extreme pain for 15 seconds, and there’s nothing anyone can do about it.”

“You can do your worst to me. I don’t care.” Phil spat back at Ari.

“Oh I’m not gonna use it one you, that’d be a waste.” Ari said, turning back to the prisoners. To one boy in particular. “I’m going to use it on someone else, and the amount of times I have to do it is completely up to you. So every time you hear the screams…” Ari said, staring Philza dead on. “I want you to know it’s your fault.” 

Techno and Dream managed to hold Philza back as Ari stalked to Tubbo, who was pressing himself against the tree he’d been tied to, hoping desperately he could simply sink into it. 

“Ari wait pl-” Tommy began but Wilbur grabbed the boy’s wrist, giving him a firm look. Don’t interfere with this one. However Tommy’s obedience didn’t last as Tubbo began to yell out in pain when the potion hit him. Tears burning in his eyes as his body began to give up.

“Tommy no, Tommy stop.” Wilbur said firmly, but Tommy didn’t even care at his point. With both hands subdued he snapped his neck back and bit Will’s arm forcing the man to let him go. Tommy sprinted past Ari, going headfirst into the potion’s effect and pulling his friend out.

“Hey, hey Tubbo, come on wake up. Tubbo I’m here, come on Tubbo please.” he rambled, shaking his friend’s limp body until the boy’s eyes flitted open.

“I knew you’d choose us over Will Tommy.” he whispered before Ari tackled Tommy, putting him in chains next to Tubbo.

“That was real cute Tommy, sad it really doesn’t matter.” she said, pulling out a second potion.

“WAIT!” Philza’s voice seemed to freeze Ari in place. “It’s in the capital in a secret room connected to the armory. I can show it to you if you get there. Just don’t hurt them.”

“When we get there, Phil. It’s when we get there.” Ari replied. “Tie him back up and we’ll move on tomorrow.” Afterwards Dream, Wilbur, Ari, Sapnap, and Techno all sat back around the fire.

“It’s tuned now.” Wilbur commented, lifting the guitar in his lap.

Note: When Wilbur is singing the words will be normal. When Ari is singing it’s italics. When they harmonize it’s bold :)

**“That's it, it's split, it won't recover. Just frame the halves and call them brothers. Find their fathers and their mothers. If you remember who they are.”** Will and Ari began to sing. It was slow, a simple guitar strum leading the way into the refrain.  **“Over and over they call us their friends. Can't we find something else to pretend? Like nobody's won and we're safe at the end.”**

“In the darkness the film machine's spinning. So let's leave it on” Wilbur began to sing himself while Ari hummed in the background. “We'll be out in the street before anyone knows that we're gone.” 

**“That's it, it's split, it can't recover. Just frame the halves and call them a whole. And chip at the bricks and fill up your pockets with the pieces of the wall that you stole.”** The song was unsettling, the two voices intentionally staying just off harmonizing creating a chilling effect.  **“The hunt is on, everyone's chasing. Everyone's chasing a shot. A shot rings out, nobody wants it. Nobody wants it to stop”**

“That's it, it's split, it won't recover. Just frame the halves and call them brothers.”

**“Find your fathers and your mothers. If you remember who they are”**

“If you remember.”

_ “If you remember.” _

“If you remember.”

_ “If you remember.” _

**“If you remember who they are.”**


	19. Chapter 19: Around the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Campfire songs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cats in the Cradle- Henry Chapin
> 
> I know this is kinds filler but I really just wanted to have some fun with music and the psychology of the characters I've created :)

Everyone was silent after the song. Philza sat with the other prisoner holding Tommy and Tubbo close… listening. It tore him apart. He had adopted each of the three boys when they had nowhere else to go, but it seemed none of them wanted it. He knew adopting could be hard, and that he couldn’t expect them to love him like a parent. Tommy was easier, he couldn’t remember his parents since they left him the very day he was born. But Will and Techno lost theirs to fighting. 

Techno’s were warriors just like him. They taught their boy to be strong and to fight, but pretty much nothing else. Will’s were kind, and Phil had actually known them for a bit before they were executed by the Tyrant King when Will was 6. They shared their love of music with their son, and the guitar Will played was the only thing left of them

Phil had tried. He knew he’d tried. But he was a king, and didn’t always have time for the kids, especially ones so broken. Techno had always scared him the most. The way he’d talked about killing when he was just a little boy was chilling. How there was very little mercy held in his eyes. Most shrugged it off, but Phil couldn’t. 

And then there was Will. Will seemed far more normal at first, at least he used to, but he had a slightly fractured mind. Not necessarily multiple personalities, but something close to it. He’d flip between them each day. Most were only subtle differences, but Phil could tell. And now the chaos had gotten to his head.

“You didn’t fail them.” Tommy, in an uncharacteristically quiet voice said, “You did the best you could, with each of us. You tried Phil… Dad.” 

“I guess I just didn’t try quite hard enough.” he replied, tuning back into the conversation around the campfire.

“That sounded nice Wilbur… do you sing anything less… depressing?” Dream asked, to which Techno laughed out loud.

“Ummm… I have one that sounds less depressing.” Wilbur replied, head hanging low to the ground.

“Are you alright Wilbur?” Sapnap asked from beside Dream. Techno’s face turned more serious as he gave Sapnap a death glare. It was clear that was not the right question to ask.

“Let’s play another one Will.” Ari said in a motherly tone, something Dream was uncertain truly came from her. “How about this one?” she pointed to the tabs written on old and wrinkled paper. Will’s eyes lit up as if he hadn’t been sullen a few moments before, an emotional change Techno and Ari had told Dream and Sapnap not to be concerned about earlier. 

Note: When Wilbur is singing the words will be normal. When Ari is singing it’s italics. When they harmonize it’s bold :)

“My child arrived just the other day. He came to the world in the usual way. But there were planes to catch, and bills to pay. He learned to walk while I was away” Wilbur began the song, and Dream had to admit the tune was slightly more upbeat.

_ “And he was talking 'fore I knew it, and as he grew. He'd say "I'm gonna be like you, dad" ,"You know I'm gonna be like you".  _ Phil felt Tommy shift in his arms, the boy was looking at the campfire longingly. He’d never admit it, but Tommy did love to hear Wilbur play music, and Techno would join in too sometimes. After all he liked to see both his younger brothers happy.

**“And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon. Little boy blue and the man in the moon. "When you coming home, dad?" ,"I don't know when". But we'll get together then. You know we'll have a good time then.”**

“My son turned ten just the other day. He said, thanks for the ball, dad, come on let's play. Can you teach me to throw, I said-a, not today. I got a lot to do, he said, that's okay.” Techno sat up slowly to not distract Wilbur from his playing and walked over to where Phil sat holding Tommy and Tubbo. Without a word he grabbed Tommy and untied him, bringing you younger back to the campfire. The two sat down, Tommy leaning against Techno and yawning. Techno just wrapped his arm around Tommy, acting like nothing had changed. 

_ “And he, he walked away, but his smile never dimmed. It said, I'm gonna be like him, yeah. You know I'm gonna be like him” _

**“And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon. Little boy blue and the man in the moon. "When you coming home, dad?" ,"I don't know when". But we'll get together then. You know we'll have a good time then.”** Ari looked at Will from the seat beside him, watching his eyes begin to glisten with unspilled tears. She gently placed her hand around him, rubbing comforting circles around his back as he played.

“Well, he came from college just the other day. So much like a man I just had to say. Son, I'm proud of you, can you sit for a while? He shook his head, and they said with a smile. What I'd really like, dad, is to borrow the car keys. See you later, can I have them please?”

**“And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon. Little boy blue and the man in the moon. "When you coming home, son?" ,"I don't know when". But we'll get together then. You know we'll have a good time then.”**

“I've long since retired, my son's moved away. I called him up just the other day. I said, I'd like to see you if you don't mind. He said, I'd love to, dad, if I can find the time.”

_ “You see, my new job's a hassle, and the kids have the flu. But it's sure nice talking to you, dad. It's been sure nice talking to you” _

“And as I hung up the phone, it occurred to me. He'd grown up just like me. My boy was just like me”

**“And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon. Little boy blue and the man in the moon. "When you coming home, son?" ,"I don't know when". But we'll get together then. You know we'll have a good time then.”**

Everyone remained silent after the song ended. Will gently set down his guitar back in the case and closed it shut. Tommy was asleep leaning against his brother.

“I think that we’ve all had enough for tonight.” Techno finally said, picking up Tommy and bringing him back to Techno’s own tent. Will and Ari retired to theirs until only Sapnap and Dream remained.

“They’re a lot different than they appear aren’t they.” Sapnap said allowed.

“Yeah.” Dream replied, “I guess they’re a lot more human than everyone thinks.”


	20. Chapter 20: Firefly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little diet chapter cause I'm a bit busy rn

Sapnap slipped out of camp around 2 AM in the morning with nothing but a note and a torch. He needed to get a letter to Bad and George with Ari’s battle plans. He’d made the decision to ride back and be a spy amongst the anarchists after allowing his two friends to escape. It wasn’t that he was trying to betray Dream. Sapnap did really understand why he was overwhelmed with responsibility here, but didn’t agree with the way his friend was going about it. 

“Well this is interesting.” Sapnap whipped around to see Ari standing before him with a crossbow pointing straight to his chest. “Late night stroll? Or perhaps something more… traitorous.”

“Why are you even here?” Sapnap shot back, slowly shifting away from Ari.

“Dream wanted it to be me.” Ari replied, “You should be quieter sneaking out. You woke him up.”

“So he won’t even face me now? I’m sorry I care about George and Bad and everyone else.” Sapnap spat, fire blazing in his eyes.

“He can’t face you now. He said so. Because he knew he wouldn’t do what needed to be done if it came to that.” Ari replied.

“Well I’m glad at the very least he won’t kill me.” Sapnap gripped the torch he held harder. For some reason his hand had felt hot the whole conversation. It was burning now.

“You can hear voices can’t you. Between the crackling of the fire it's there.” Ari said softly, “They’re gentle at first, but they ask you to light it aflame.” Sapnap dropped the torch to the ground, grass lighting aflame. He looked at his hands, both burning, and suddenly something clicked. He pushed the fire at Ari, and it obeyed his command. Sapnap’s eyes went wide as the fire whirled around his hands and bended to his will. 

“Oh you are so done.” he said, throwing flames at Ari fire lighting up her clothes. Sapnap turned away, jumping onto his horse and galloping away, this time not to return. But, when he looked back he could see Ari. Her clothing wasn’t tattered and there were no scorch marks on her body, but Sapnap was certain he’d burned her.


	21. Chapter 21: Other's Blood Spilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans go terribly wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just enjoy <3w

“It doesn’t matter that the idiot got away at this point.” Wilbur pointed out to the group as they rode towards the capital. Everyone on their own horse except Tommy who was forced to share with Wilbur so someone could keep an eye on him. Everyone was decked out in their gear ready to go as they approached, eyes scanning the plains for any signs of life. Most of the surrounding villages were abandoned, allowing the anarchists to raid them for materials with ease. Dream sat upon his own horse, Spirit, a powerful white horse they had spare for him. He rode up close to Techno and his horse Carl, to ask a question.

“Techno you’ve known Ari for a while right?” Dream asked.

“What’s it to you?” the man replied shortly, clearly uninterested in the conversation.

“When we were in the cave she saw this picture of Philza and these two other people.” he began, Techno visibly perking up at the words. “And well, she kinda almost cried. I was wondering if you knew anything about it?”

“Was it a man and a woman?” Techno replied.

“Yes.”

“I think it’s best you don’t concern yourself with Ari’s past.” Techno replied coldly.

“Why not? I know about the rest of you.” Dream answered.

“Because sometimes some things are best kept forgotten. Because sometimes some people are best left alone.” Techno responded.

“Can you at least tell me who they are?” Dream asked.

_ “They’re her parents.” _

George, Bad, Sapnap, Eret, Schlatt, Fundy, and Niki stood atop the walls of the capital watching their foes come closer. Unlike previously a convoy was sent out to discuss terms. Schlatt, Eret, and Bad were chosen to go. Schlatt and Eret knew a lot about their opposition and they trusted Bad to keep a level head and make sure things didn’t get out of control.

On the opposing side was Ari, Techno, and Wilbur. The Triad finally formally united as one force against the government. Techno was in front, riding atop a brown horse. Behind him was Ari on a black one and Wilbur on a brick red colored one. 

“Let’s get to the point. I have no intention of accepting surrender or anythin’ like that.” Techno began. “But I’m willin’ to let you evacuate the city in return for a favor.”

“What do you want from us?” Bad replied.

“Ari wants to go into the palace to get somethin’. You can watch her if you want, but you can’t stop he from takin’ what she needs.” Techno replied.

“No.” Schlatt’s companions turned to face the horned man. “I know what you want in there, and an evacuation just delays the inevitable.” Ari just smirked.

“You don’t know that Schlatt. I think it’s for the better.” Ari replied

“It won’t be for the better when you’re the only one that has that advantage.” Eret spoke for the first time. “How do you even know what you want is there?” he asked, pulling out a small tattered picture. “I found this in the tunnels a long time ago when I stumbled upon them while mining for my crown. These people, they’re the ones who wrote the books yes? How did you manage to come up-”

“Ari didn’t come here for an interrogation.” Techno cut in, eyes filling with anger. “We came here with a generous offer and we both know it. No civilian casualties, and trust me there will be some if you don’t get them out, and all we ask is that Ari can get what she needs.”

“It’s not a bad offer.” Bad murmured to the other two men.

“Trust me Bad, it will only get so much worse from here if we give her access to that book.” Schlatt whispered back. “I know you care about the people in the capital, bu-”

“And what if we lose the capital anyway? Then they get the book and the people die.” Bad replied. “This is a battle we have a very small chance of winning already.”

“Bad, I have an idea. Just don’t agree, I promise I have a plan.” Eret said. 

_ And so the two parties walked away, battle slated for the following day. _

“Alright Eret, what’s your plan.” Schlatt asked, the group sitting around the round table that many of the people they faced in the present had sat at not even a month ago.

“Obviously Ari knows where the book is, because she was willing to bargain with us for it when there was a time limitation.” Eret explained. “But, she definitely just found out because she would have just stolen it last time she was here right?” The others nodded in agreement. “So I’m thinking she had to get the information from Phil, meaning that, if one of us can sneak into the camp and find Phil, we can get the book and take it with us if we have to retreat.”

“But who would go?” George asked, “All of us will stick out pretty easily.”

“Not Nikki.” Eret replied. “Manburg’s army might be mostly male, but the anarchists come from all different places and consist of females, males and anything in between. The only people there that should recognize her are the people at the top, so as long as she keeps her distance she’ll be fine.” All eyes were on Niki now. 

“Niki you don-” Funday began, but she raised a hand to silence him.

_ “I’ll do it.”  _

Niki hated what she was wearing. She had on a mix of her and George’s clothes. Her clothes were the first layer and then on top wre Georges. Why? Well George’s were coated with blood from the battle in the west and he had a surprisingly similar size to her. She wasn’t new to the smell and feeling of blood, for Niki had been a doctor before she took up baking, but the idea that it was someone else’s blood unwillingly spilled was something she didn’t particularly like. 

Niki wandered through the camp, eyes constantly glancing around. She finally reached the prisoners only to see that Philza and Tubbo were tied up by a tree only a few yards away from the leader’s camp. Just far enough that he couldn’t feel the warmth of the fire or hear the small whispers of plans around it.

Nik carefully snuck behind the tree, holding her finger up to her mouth to the prisoners watching her. Her hands ran across the wet bark, blood stains splattering the tree. She could hear Phil’s breathing from the other side of the trunk. It was labored but not terribly, so Niki hoped he wasn’t doing too terribly.

“Phil, don’t respond.” Niki whispered from the other side of the tree. “It’s me, Niki, tap your foot twice if you can hear me.” Niki waited patiently for the double tap and sure enough it came with ease. “Phil I need to know where the book that Ari wants is. We want to evacuate with it so she can’t get it.” 

Instead of a response she heard vigorous tapping. Niki turned around from the tree bark to see Technoblade standing right behind her.

“Well what do we have here? Tryin’ to cause trouble Niki?


	22. Chapter 22: Ascend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Dream both find new power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Niki was slammed against the tree, her head hitting the bark harshly causing everything to spin. She kicked wildly at Techno, who just grabbed her foot and threw her to the ground. She frantically got up and made some space between her and Techno.

“Phil where is the book!” Niki screamed, tears pooling in her eyes as pain began to set into her body.

“Armo-” Phil began to yell back until someone silenced him, but it was all Niki needed and she took off through the camp. Techno gave chase, but couldn’t keep up with the small woman as she ran through the crowd. Phil watched as Ari and Dream shot out from the campsite while Wilbur held his mouth shut. Phil looked from the keys in Will’s pocket and then to Tubbo who sat next to him.

Tubbo launched himself shoulder first at Wilbur’s legs, knocking the tall man to the ground. Phil dug the keys from the man’s pocket only to be kicked dead on in the face by Wilbur’s boot. Tubbo grabbed the keys but Will pulled them from the boy’s grip only for them to come flying in the air.

“Tom- Tommy please. Please help us, please Tommy.” Tubbo stuttered as the other held the keys in the air.

“Good job Tommy! You’ve done such a good job Tommy.” Wilbur said with a twisted smile of pride. Phil could see that Wilbur was trying to give Tommy approval to win him over.

“Are you, Wilbur?” Tommy asked, looking down at the keys. “Because you used to be. You were proud of me when we made L’manburg together. You were proud of me when I stood by your side. But... but you weren’t proud of me when I tried to save my very best friend. What if… I don’t want you to be proud of me.” 

“Come on Tommy. We can go home Tommy, all you have to do is give me the keys Tommy.” Wilbur replied, the sickeningly sweet facade he had on beginning to crumble.

“But you want to just blow it all up.” Phil’s eyes widened. “I’ve heard you talking. It’s all rigged up and ready to go right? It’s in the tunnels. Will, I don’t want to go home if there’s no home to be had.”

“I’m making it better that way. Look around their fighting! Everyone is fighting, but I--- we can stop it all!” Wilbur yelled in an agonizingly happy tone.

“So you don’t want to just win Wilbur? That’s not enough for you?” Tommy replied.

“Tommy whenever there’s winners there’s losers. But if no one gets what they want-” Wilbur begin

“Then they're all losing Wilbur. The only one that wins here, is you.” Tommy replied. “You keep talking about the whispers Wilbur. I can finally hear them.” Wilbur’s eyes widened as Tommy pulled out his sword. “I can hear them for the first time. They tell me to do what’s right Will, and this isn’t right.” 

“It’s magic Tommy, you’re magic.” Phil said to his son with a smile. “It’s the same magic I have. The ability to help people rather than hurt them. It’s what the ancient builders used, what they intended.”

“I don’t know about any of this ancient magic shit.” Tommy said with a smile. “But I feel great.” Tommy knocked Wilbur away and quickly unlocked Phil and Tubbo’s shackles. All three got up and Phil pulled the younger two into a hug.

“Come on kids, let’s g-” 

“Not so fast.” Wilbur had grabbed a sword and shield and was ready to fight. Phil sighed.

“Tommy and Tubbo go, I’ll hold him off for you. Tell them to check the armory.” Phil ordered, grabbing a sword from Tommy.

“Wait Phil, you can’t you’ve been down for days there’s no w-” Tubbo began, but was cut off when Tommy grabbed him harshly and began to drag his friend away. 

“Tubbo, Phil’s as stubborn as they come. If he wants us to go then we’re leaving.”

_ Meanwhile, running fast paced through the camp… _

Ari and Dream were at the front of the chase now, Techno not being quite as quick in the crowd as Niki and his smaller allies. 

“Dream you can catch her.” Ari said. “You feel it right? The wind whispering to you as it hits your face. The ground pushing you off for an extra boost. Dream just let go. Close your eyes and let the magic guide you.” 

“Close my eyes! Like hell! I need to see where I’m going.” Dream yelled back. 

_ “You know where you’re going, Dream, just let it take you there!”  _

Phil and Wilbur both fought hard. Under normal circumstances Phil would’ve won the fight easily, but he was tired from days with little food and Wilbur was beginning to embrace his own magic. Phil had been led to each of his sons by the whispers. Techno learned how to use magic on his own. It was simple and neutral, but could be harnessed easily to become deadly for a warrior. Tommy’s was much like Phil’s the magic of people and of the earth. Gut impulses to do things and an acute sense of what was right. Phil had carefully cultivated Tommy’s magic over the years without the boy realizing.

But then there was Wilbur’s magic. Magic Phil had been careful to avoid. He had intentionally not ever trained Will in combat, something that, luckily, the boy had seemed fine with. Will’s magic was abstract, and was connected to the mind more than anything. It’s why he loved music and calm and quiet. These things soother his magical impulses. But no Will had let them go. Let it turn from a calm river to a raging sea. Will’s body hadn't changed but he was thinking. Always thinking, and thinking faster than Phil could even sense Wilbur with his own magic. 

_ But at least Tubbo and Tommy were safe. _

It was like flying. The ground seemed to barely touch his feet as Dream ran. He could sense the people around him without even looking. The air moved with him, pushing him on. If only his friends could see him now… but they couldn’t.

And just like that the feeling was gone. Dream was grounded again. He was in the crowd again. He was stuck again. Niki had gotten away.

“What the fuck.” Ari said, running over and helping Dream up.

“I- I don’t know. It felt like I was flying for a moment.” Dream explained. “And then I was thinking it’d be cool if my friends saw me an-”

“And then let me guess, it was all gone.” Ari cut in and Dream nodded. “Magic like yours is of the air. It’s of freedom. That’s why anarchy is so appealing to you and you find being a king constraining. But, to use it properly you have to lose your weight emotionally too. You miss your friends, Dream, that’s all.”

“What kind of magic do you have?” Dream asked as the two walked back to their campsite. 

“It’s complicated. My magic is a lot like Philza’s in a strange way.” Ari replied. “It’s just darker… like his is guided by a sense of morality, but mine’s… it’s just different.” 

“It’s grief isn’t it.” Dream replied. “You lost your parents.”

“Who told you?”

“Techno, but that’s not the point. Ari what happened to them that you can’t let it go now?”

“It’s not about what happened, Dream.” Ari replied. “It’s about what never did.” 


	23. Chapter 23: Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gears up to fight

“We’re leaving in two hours, did this really have to happen now?” Wilbur asked as Ari watched Dream try to reconnect. Techno kept trying to coach him, but nothing was working. “We  _ should  _ be marching right now.” 

“Just let me try something and then we can go Will.” Ari replied, shoeing Technoblade out of the field. Dream looked exhausted. “Alright Dream, so you were able to connect until you thought of your friends right?”

“Yeah, I’ve been trying to block them out, but I just can’t”

“Don’t.”

“What?”

“You need to process it and let it go.”

“Is that why you can’t properly use your magic?” Ari was quiet after Dream’s questioning. 

“Just… just go and try.” she replied quietly. Dream readied himself for the small course they’d built earlier. He began to run, jumping between obstacles at high speeds. But he began to feel that weightless feeling he got earlier. But then they came to him again. Pictured in his mind’s eye. Bad, George, and Sapnap watching him run. Laughing in fucking around like that all used to before Dream got greedy. 

“It’s all my fault!” He yelled out. He tripped, missing a step, but continued running. 

“But you can’t change the past, believe me I’ve tried!” He could hear Ari from the other side of the clearing, “But, you can try your best to fix it now!” Dream felt it, that feeling of freedom returning to him. How his feet didn’t even seem to hit the ground and the wind moved out of his way. He yelled out with a smile as he jumped off from tree to tree, just letting the wind carry him to his destination. He closed his eyes.

_ I know where to go. _

Tubbo and Tommy arrived in the capitol shortly after Niki. Tubbo began to immediately search for the book while Tommy spoke to the others.

“It’s so much worse than you think.” Tommy explained, “They don’t want to take the capital for themselves, they want to take it so they can blow it all to hell.” A silence fell over the room. Fundy and Niki were the most concerned, after all this had been their home at one time. George, Bad and Sapnap wore looks of sympathy, knowing at least they had a place to go. Eret just sighed, taking the lead,

“How do they plan to blow it up?” Eret asked in a calm manner.

“There’s TNT rigged up throughout all the tunnels that run under the capital, but I don’t know where the button is. Even if we disconnected it, it wouldn’t make a difference.” Tommy sighed.

“Why? How else would they blow it up?” Fundy asked.

“It’s this creature Ari created from materials in the Nether. It’s called the Wither. All of us were barely even able to kill one. It doesn’t even care about people half the time, it just wants to destroy. She calls it the Wither… and Techno has two up and ready to go.”

“Well there’s no way all of us together can’t stop something like that.” George replied.

“You’re no Technoblade or Dream or hell Wilbur when he feels like it.” The voice of Schlatt rang out as the horned man entered the room. “Tommy’s right, you’re fucked.” 

“Just shut up you big horned asshole!” Tommy burst out. “It’s your fault anyway!” 

“Well I was going to mention a way that we could win, but now I’m not all that sure.” Schlatt replied, taking a swig of whiskey from his flask.

“Guys the book isn’t there!” Tubbo burst into the room. 

“What do you mean Tubbo, could you not find the room?” Tommy asked.

“No I found the room, it’s just not there.” Tubbo replied.

“Well this isn’t good.” Tommy said aloud.

“Well hold on a moment.” Eret said. “Even if we don’t have it, it doesn’t mean they do. Why would they try and make a deal if they already had the book? It doesn’t make sense.” 

“But who would have it?” Tommy replied. Everyone looked around, most of their eyes landing on Schlatt. 

“What the hell?” Schlatt said. “You think I care about some dumb book.”

“I think you’re a lot smarter than you let on.” George replied. 

“Well I’m flattered, but all I’ve done since I’ve gotten here is drink all of Phil’s fancy ass alcohol and sleep. I really don’t think I’ve had the time for traitorous actions.” Schlatt shot back.

“And let me guess, you have no intention of helping us either.” Fundy asked.

“Not particularly, I’d just assume drink to my heart's content and then be gutted by Wilbur tomorrow for taking his toys.” Schlatt replied, “Although, I would suggest looking into yourselves and finding your own… connections.”

“What? You want us to find inner peace or some shit!” Fundy replied, clearly annoyed at Schlatt’s very existence at this point. 

“No, I think he’s onto something.” Sapnap cut in. 

“Really? Like are you serious?” Bad asked. Sapnap just ignored him and lit a match.

“Just watch this.” The fire that had been lit began to trail around, balling up in Sapnap’s hand. “He means we should try and use a bit of our own magic against theirs.” 

“Well, how do you suggest we do that?” Tommy asked. 

“Well you and Sapnap have already got it down Tommy.” Tubbo replied. “Sapnap is fire based and yours is like Phil’s. Wait, Schlatt, you have to have something.”

“Mine, oh I’m just lucky.” Schlatt said with a smirk. 

“That’s such bull.” Fundy rolled his eyes.

“Really, willing to put money on it?” Schlatt asked, eye’s sparkling.

“You’ve got to be kidding me old man.” Eret cut in with a laugh. “You’ve been using your magic for gambling this whole time!”

“What can I say, I’m a businessman.” Schlatt replied.

“Well then so we’ve got fire, fight, and being a lucky asshole… what would everyone else be?” Tubbo thought to himself.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Schlatt cut in. “Niki’s got some dumb animal shit. Fundy can turn into an actual fox. Tubbo can plan for pretty much any situation to the point that it’s actually broken. Eret has the power of a leader, someone that adapts to the situation and values all types of people. George has the power of the people, having an unnatural ability to get people to like for absolutely no fucking reason. Bad is a mediator, able to quell any argument and keep calm in the face of problems.”

“Wha- but-- how?” was all Tubbo could stutter.

“But that’s just me.” Schlatt said, returning to his whiskey.

“How did you know this?” Tubbo asked.

“I’ve watched Ari work for years. The way she plays people to their strengths and can pull even the slightest bit of power out of just about anyone.” Schlatt replied. “You pick up a few things.”

“But what about her? What’s her power?” Tommy asked.

“I’ve got no clue.” Schlatt replied. “I just know she can’t use it that much because of her own demons. But, it’s a lot like Phil’s too, just… corrupted somehow. She holds her cards close to her chest.”

“Then what about what we’re facing?” Tubbo probed. “Will, Dream, and Techno. What can they do?” 

“I don’t know all that much about Wilbur, but Techno has a physical power. It’s an instinct to him almost, he barely ever had to learn it. It’s just raw strength, and it’s very rare.” Schlatt replied. “But I think I’ve been far too helpful this evening, so it’s time I get blackout drunk and pass out somewhere.” Schlatt left the room.

“Well then,” Tommy said, “Think we should get to work, after all they march on our walls tomorrow.


	24. Chapter 24: Meant to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this chapter kinda took a while because I took a lot of direct quote from videos and stuff so- yeah- I tried

Everyone inside the capital was tired. They’d been training all night, Schlatt had provided minimal help and guidance and passed out halfway through, but somehow all his half hearted guesses had been right. Perhaps he really just was lucky.

Eret had managed to use his own power to help the others expand upon what they could do. Apparently the power of a leader could strengthen those around them. Fundy had finally accomplished a full transformation into a fairly massive fox and Niki had befriended some birds and a few foxes herself that she sent to go spy on the enemy.

Meanwhile Tubbo had begun to tune into the voices he heard, allowing him to expand his ability as a tactician. Using maps he was able to pinpoint the attack placements of the enemy as well as predict that there would be an attack from the tunnels as well based on troop counts and previous strategies.

Tommy had expanded on his own powers and was working with Sapnap to train in combat. Sapnap had found if he tried hard enough he could create fire on his own. George had used his abilities to rally up the people and troops to fight. And Bad had worked with Tommy and Schlatt to finally put their differences aside and come together.

  
T _ hey were ready to fight. _

“They’re learning.” Are said aloud as her, Dream, Techno, and Wilbur rode with their army towards the Crafting Core capital. “They’re using their magic. The voices are telling me so. An- get out of my head!” Ari yelled, falling off of her horse, Dream watched as his eyes flickered a strange purple color and then returned to normal.

“I’m sorry. It seems Tubbo has been listening too.” Ari explained. “It’s expected he’d be paying attention but I didn’t think he’d progress so quickly.”

“Can we still win?” Techno said, helping Ari back onto her horse.

_ “Without a doubt.” _

It was midmorning when the battle began. The Core opened with an arrow volley, whilst the anarchists ran through with minimal losses. It seemed to be a repeat of the southern wall at first, ladders and explosives going up, but as soon as Wilbur lit the TNT, explosions ripped through the battlefield. The entire outside of the walls had been rigged with explosives and the anarchists were decimated, and pulled back.

“What the hell do we do now!” Wilbur yelled as he sprinted into the trees. Ari sat silently, thinking.

“We don’t need to all get in.” she said. “Will and Techno are the only ones in this army that have to get into the capital. From there they can ronde vou with Quackity and wreak havoc on the inside.”

“And what about us?” Dream asked.

“We’re gonna give them hell so Will and Techno can get through.” Ari said with a smile, grabbing a stack of fireworks. Techno smiled and handed her his crossbow, a massive one that he usually loaded with fireworks or enchanted arrows. “You two get ready to run, Dream it’s time to raise hell.” 

Dream and Ari charged dead at the wall with the rest of their men. They were slipping and tripping over the rough ground, but Dream managed to run ahead tapping into his power.

On the other side of the wall George, Niki, and Eret were on guard watching as Dream seemed to glide across the ground towards them. Ari raised her hand in a fist and massive amounts of fireworks exploded. The noises scared all of Niki’s animals away, but the walls still held fine. The Core pushed and managed to round up the remaining anarchists including Ari and Dream, but Techno and WIlbur were nowhere to be found.

“Where are the other two?” George asked, trying to use his own powers on the two. Dream was fairly susceptible, but didn’t actually know where they went. Ari didn’t seem to really care about what George was doing at all.

“Your magic won’t work on me Gogy. I’m a rather apathetic person.” Ari replied to George's questions.

_ Meanwhile… _

Fundy, Tommy, and Sapnap were positioned out of the entrance Tubbo had pinpointed would be entering from. Sure enough the Manburg troops burst out lead by Quackity, who Tubbo had claimed had a charismatic magic similar to George’s. Sapnap and Tommy jumped straight into battle using their combat magics to carve a bloody path through the Manburg forces. Meanwhile Fundy turned into his fox form and snuck through the enemy lines. His task was simple, follow the TNT paths in the tunnel and find the central connection. 

Bad, Schlatt, and Tubbo were managing mission control, although Schlatt really wasn’t being all that helpful. 

“I got a report from the south, the forces were stopped but Wilbur and Techno weren’t caught.” Tubbo read aloud.

“Well fuck.” Schlatt “Then that means…”

“It means we’re in.” Everyone turned to see Techno had entered through a window on the side of the room. His crossbow was pointed directly at Schlatt. “I should kill you right now.”

“But you won’t.” Schlatt replied.

“Ari cares too much about you.” he replied. 

“Perhaps you care too much about her.” Schlatt answered. Just then George, Niki, and Eret entered the room with their own prisoners.

“Both attacks failed, we’ve w-” Ert began, but immediately drew his sword at the sight of Techno.

“You haven’t won anythin’.” Techno replied. “Cause I can tell you right now Wilbur’s in a room he built himself.” 

_ “He’s ready to push a button that will blow everythin’ to hell. The Craftin’ Core, L’manburg, it all goes.”  _

Tommy could’ve sworn he saw him. He could’ve sworn he saw Wilbur walking through the outside of the battle as it came to a close. He could’ve sworn he sworn he saw Phil following him. 

_ He needed to get back to Tubbo. _

“What are you doing?” 

“Do you know what this button is?”

“Ahuh, I do.”

“Have you heard the song on the walls before? Have you heard the song? I made this big point- and it was poignant- that it’s- that it was a special place, but it’s not there anymore it’s no-”

“It is there. You’ve just won it back Will.”

“I’M SO CLOSE TO PRESSING THIS BUTTON PHIL! I’VE BEEN HERE- I’VE BEEN HERE LIKE SEVEN OR EIGHT TIMES!” Wilbur yelled at his father, hearing the marching up above. “They’re going to come in here. I don’t want them in here.” he mumbled, blocking up the entrance.

“They’re fighting, Phil. They’re fighting.”

“And you want to just blow it all up?”

“Yeah.. yeah I think- yeah I do.”

“You fought so hard to get this- this land back.”

“I don’t even know if it works anymore Phil. I could press it- and- and nothing could happen.”

“Do you really want to take that risk? There’s potentially a lot a TNT connected to that button.”

“There was a saying, Phil, it was over a simple game but it means something more to me now. It was said by a traitor, I don’t know if you’ve heard of Eret?”

“Yeah.”

“He had a saying Phil… It was never meant to be.”


	25. Chapter 25: My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I recommend rereading previous chapters if you're a bit confused :)

“Kill me Phil. Do it. Kill me Phil. Philza kill- Killza yes, kill me.” Wilbur’s eyes lit up in a crazed state as he pushed a sword towards his father. They were all watching now. Tommy, Fundy, and Sapnap from the battle nearby and Techno, Schlatt, Tubbo, Eret, George, Niki, and Bad from atop the palace.

“I can’t- you- YOU’RE MY SON!” Philza yelled out at Wilbur, but the man just stared back at his father.

“Am I? Am I your son anymore. Is this what you see?” It was true. Philza grabbed his kid and held him tight.

“I love you Will.” he whispered in the man’s ear before running him through. Will’s body went limp in Phil’s arms, and a few tears let the older man’s eyes. He let go at Will’s body and it fell back in the rubble.

“NO!” he heard Tommy scream as he ran up, but Fundy and Sapnap held the boy back. Techno jumped out from the tower and Dream and Ari suddenly disappeared.

“Is this what you wanted Tommy?” he asked, drawing the younger’s attention.

“What?” 

“Is this what you wanted. You won. You got to be a hero, Tommy.” 

“Wha- no. No I didn’t want this I-”

“You knew what would happen Tommy, but you thought you could stop it. But the thing about this world Tommy, is that good things don’t happen to heroes. Let me tell you a story Tommy, a story of a man called Theseus. His country was in danger and he sent himself forward into enemy lines. He slayed the minotaur and saved his city. Do you know what they did to him Tommy?”

“What?”

“They exiled him. He died in disgrace, despised by his people.” Techno said, beginning to arrange strange blocks in a certain order. “That’s what happens to heroes Tommy. The ancients knew the score. But if you want to be a hero, Tommy, that’s fine. That’s fine.”

“Technoblade don’t do this!” Tommy yelled out.

“Don’t do this Techno.” Phil said, gripping his sword tight, Wilbur’s blood still dripping from it.

“You want to be a hero Tommy? THEN DIE LIKE ONE!”

_ Meanwhile… _

The wither hit the base of the castle and everyone fell. Ari used a slow falling potion. Schlatt somehow landed perfectly, lucky as ever. Dream used his own power to scale around the building bringing Bad and George to safety, but the rest hit the ground hard.

“Get out of here.” Dream whispered to his friends. “Go to the east side of the castle and I’ll meet you there.” Both nodded, grabbing Sapnap and the three running off.

“Eret, I have a deal for you.” The man’s face was unreadable under his thick sunglasses. “I’ll give you complete rule over my kingdom if you leave this fight right now.” Eret stood still, brows furrowing ever so slightly.

“You should take it kid.” Schlatt said, “This’ll be the best luck you even get.” 

“Eret please don’t leave now.” Niki whispered, slowly rising from the rubble. “Eret we’re your friends.” Eret turned away from the woman and walked towards Dream, hand outstretched.

“Deal.” 

“Eret you bastard!” Tommy yelled, but was silenced by a wither blasting him backwards. Dream eyes the creature. One of it’s heads turned towards his fleeing friends. It was all Dream needed to be up there in seconds. He cut off the creature’s head- skull?- and it fell to the ground. 

“What the hell Dream?” Techno yelled, mad that his new favorite pet of destruction had been tampered with.

“Get your creature under control!” Dream replied. 

“The whole point is that it’s not controlled.” Techno answered. Both looked to be at their breaking point. Techno drawing his battle axe- the Axe of Peace- and Dream drawing his sword- Nightmare.

“You’re really wantin’ to do this now?” 

_ “Now better than ever.” _

Philza, seeing the two distracted, jumped down to Fundy and tommy.

“We have to stop it now. It’s got attack patterns, and will float down for you occasionally. I’ll handle the other one.” the three men got to work. Philza took down his wither with ease. Even in his weakened state the man was still a force to be reckoned with. Tommy and Fundy had a bit more trouble, but with the help of Niki they put the monster to an end.

_ But from across the battlefield… _

“Where is it Tubbo!” the boy cowered before Ari. She’d grabbed him by his jacket and slammed him against the wall. “Where’s the fucking book!” Tubbo had never seen the woman so undone before. Her face was red with anger and her hands trembled as she held him.

“I don’t know! It was missing when I found the secret room I swear!” Tubbo cried, only for the grip on him to loosen completely. Ari had stood back… thinking.

“If you don’t have it and Phil… then- wait… then that means…” Ari whipped around pushing Schlatt up against the wall, holding by his lapels. “It means you had it.”

“What? Are you crazy it’s just a du-” Schlatt began to argue.

“How did you find me Schlatt? It sure as hell wasn’t a coincidence! How did you find me all those years ago!” Ari yelled in the man’s face.

“It was just luck! I’m just lucky that’s all!” Schlatt replied.

“But you knew my name. No one else should know that, but I bet it’s in that book.” Ari said back. “Now where the fuck is it!” Schlatt’s eyes widened at the hot tears that began to stain the woman’s cheeks. “Answer me!” Her hands were shaking so much that he easily slipped from her grasp.

  
“Come on kid. I’ll show you.” he said, placing a hand on the girl’s shoulder. 

_ “I didn’t mean to steal it. I just gave it back to them.”  _

Technoblade held his battle axe to Dream’s throat. Both were bloodied up and breathing hard, but in the end Technoblade never dies. On an adrenaline high the warrior managed to take down the rest of the resistance. Tying each up securely except Phil.

“Come with me.”

“Why?”

“There’s something you should see.”

As the two walked Techno stopped to grab flowers from one of the few unharmed places left in the capital. Phil had never seen his son grab flowers, but the two spoke nothing of it. They continued to walk through Phil’s garden. The spotted Schlatt standing in the middle of the path by one of the statues while Ari kneeled before it.

Techno motioned Phil to stop before walking over to Ari. She was kneeling on the ground before the monument, quiet tears dripping from her eyes. Techno gently placed a hand on her shoulder, handing Ari the flowers he had picked. She gently placed them at the front of the monument. In her other hand she clutched an old book. On the front was a strange looking eye and it was all an eri shade of green.

“Philza Minecraft do you know my name?” she asked quietly, looking up at the gemstone statue of two hands.

**“My name is Olivia Knox.”**


	26. Chapter 26: Crosshairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari finally lets go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the mostly Ari, Schlatt, and Techno centered chapters, but we'll return to the rest next :)

_ “Mommy? Daddy? Where are you going?” a little girl asked, her eyes pooling with tears. _

_ “Mommy and Daddy are just going to find something to eat darling.” the mother bent down, ruffling the child’s hair. _

_ “But there isn’t anything to eat. There hasn’t been for a long time.” the little girl replied. _

_ “We think we might have found somewhere.” the father said with a smile. _

_ “What about this King? You said he’d help us. Weren’t you guys friends?” the little girl asked, not noticing how her parent’s faces darkened. _

_ “I- it’s not important now honey. There’s enough food for three months in there okay?” the mother finally said. _

_ “A-are you gonna be gone long?” the little girl asked, tears welling up in her eyes. _

_ “Not at all sweetheart.” the father replied, grabbing a book off the shelf. It had an off-green color and bore a strange eye at the center. “We’ll be back ok?” _

_ But something deep inside that little girl knew that they wouldn’t be back.  _

_ That they’d never be back. _

The walk back was quiet. Ari held the book close to her chest. Schlatt and Techno were on either side of her, both giving each other looks of disdain. Phil was on the other side of Techno being tugged along by the arm. Their prisoners were just beginning to stir and regain their liveliness. Tommy was staring at Wilbur’s lifeless bodies with empty eyes. 

“So what now?” Schlatt asked. Technoblade glared at him.

“You don’t get to go n’ betray us and then act like it’s all ok.” the warrior said, drawing his battle axe. “You fucked up our plans and threw us back years of progress, and that can’t be forgiven.” Techno swung his axe, it barely missed Schlatt and cut off a small bit of the man’s horns.

“Techno stop!” Ari yelled, grabbing the axe and pulling it back.

“Stop havin’ sympathy for him!” Techno yelled back, tugging the axe from Ari’s grip and turning to hunt down Schlatt. 

“Wait I- stop- I- I CHALLENGE YOU, TRIAL BY COMBAT!” Techno stood still. “Gentleman’s rules. I win Schlatt lives, you win he dies.”

“You really thinkin’ you can win this?” Techno asked, but Ari stood firm. “Fine.” Hands were shaken and the two paced back. Neither wore armor or carried a weapon. 

“You can still back out Ari.” Phil said to her from beside Schlatt.

_ “And be a coward, not a chance.” _

_ Phil and Techno walked into the old beaten up home. From the date of the letter it’d been four months since the Knox’s had left their little girl behind in the house. They’d sent a letter for him to check on her, but Phil didn’t know what had happened to it. Someone had tampered with the system and held up the letter. _

_ The father and son pair walked into the house to see it wrecked. Not a speck of food remained in the house and many of the books were missing from their shelves. Not a soul remained in the house.  _

_ The only thing Phil and Techno left with was the book. _

As expected, Ari was losing horribly. Her body had been beaten hard by Techno and she was bleeding from her lip and nose. But she still held her stance strong, arms raised to continue the fight.

“What’s your play here Ari. You always have a plan.” Techno asked. Ari just closed her eyes, a few tears left as she threw herself at Techno only to get punted back. “This is going to work, just give up!”

“NO! I have to let go!” Ari yelled back. “I hate you! I hate you so much! I hate your dumb blonde hair and your stupid-ass crown! I hate that you keep trying to help me! It was clear Ari wasn’t talking about Techno… she was talking about Phil.

“I- I HATE THAT IT’S NOT YOUR FAULT!” Ari’s eyes opened and they suddenly glowed purple. Techno went to land a punch but he swung through air and suddenly Ari was behind him. Her body was blurred and it twitched and her purple eyes glowed. 

_ “I’m free.” _

_ “Hey Pause take a look at this.” Etho said as he looked through the books they’d found in the old house. “It’s some more research on the ancients.” _

_ “We don’t need anymore myths Etho, they’re not helping.” Beef complained. _

_ “No, Beef wait,” Pause said, “They know what they're doing. Look here’s a nether portal, and studies on the fungus and enchantments.” Suddenly all three of them froze when they heard a creaking from the second and final room of the house. Pause drew his sword immediately, but Etho held up a hand. _

_ “Hey kid, it’s alright you can come out.” the canadian said with a smile, watching as a little girl peaked out from the other side of the door. “Are you alone?” _

_ “Y-yeah.” _

_ “Do you wanna come with us?” the little girl nodded, holding the older’s hand _

_ “We’ll keep you safe kid don’t worry.” _

Technoblade had no idea what was happening. Ari was teleporting around, hitting him from every angle and then disappearing instantly. He’d fought Enderman before, but this was different. Ari clearly had a plan in mind as she traveled, a destination already decided upon before moving. Before he knew it Ari held him in a choke hold with no intention of letting go.

But then suddenly, she was gone. Techno felt like he was spinning and then suddenly he was sitting next to Schlatt catching his breath.

Standing in front of the two was Philza Minecraft, eyes glowing a familiar purple color.


	27. Chapter 27: Ender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

“I knew it. I fucking knew it.” Ari growled at the blonde that stood across from her.

“Ari we both know better than to have a fight like this. One of us wi-” Phil began.

“Well then I guess I’ll just have to hope it’s you.” Ari replied, body beginning to blur as she prepared to teleport. 

Meanwhile Tommy and Tubbo nudged Dream back into consciousness. He realized they were all tied up together. Tommy, Tubbo, Niki, and Fundy were next to him. Tommy couldn’t take his eyes off Wilbur’s fallen body. His eyes weren’t even closed, they just stared at nothing, glazed with the last emotion he felt. Relief. 

But suddenly something slipped out of his coat pocket. A golden relic looking item with two green emerald eyes within it began to float. It shined bright gold. Tommy gave Tubbo a nudge and motioned over to Wilbur with his head. The two watched as the light circled his body and his eyes slowly closed.

_ “Tommy?”  _ Tommy suddenly looked around wildly.

“Wilbur?” he said aloud, confusion clear across his face.

_ “Tommy I feel different. What happened?”  _ the voice continued.

“Wil-” 

_ “But I’m not Wilbur. I’m just a ghost. Tommy I feel strange. Tommy who am I?” _ Tubbo could hear it too now, and a ghostly figure was beginning to to come to fruition in front of them.

“Wi- Ghost… uh Ghostbur, where did you come from?” Tommy asked quietly.

_ “I-I don’t know. I can’t remember.”  _ Ghostbur replied, coming fully into view for Dream, Fundy, and Niki as well. 

“What do you remember?” Tubbo asked.

_ “Well I- let me think. There was a van yes, it- I can’t recall what it was for.”  _ Wilbur began.  _ “And then we- we wanted to make a nation- but then.. then I don’t remember. And then we were together in a cave, yeah, and- and- and- I don’t know.”  _ Ghostbur looked sad.

_ “Was I a bad person Tommy?” _ Ghostbur asked.

“N-no W- Ghostbur you weren’t bad. You just didn’t understand everything. Wilbur you remember me right?” Tommy answered.

_ “Yeah! Remember you and Tubbo and Phil and Fundy and- and- well… oh and Techno and Ari!”  _ Ghostbur looked down again after he saw Tommy’s eyes when he mentioned Ari and Techno.  _ “Why are they fighting?”  _ he asked as he pointed to Phil and Ari, who were teleporting across the different pieces of the battlefield. 

“Give it up old man!” Ari yelled at her opponent. “You’re gonna run out of steam far faster than me!” 

“I wouldn’t be so certain of that.” Phil replied. The battle took a pause as Ari and Phil assessed themselves. One of Ari’s hands was blurring and she kept having to clench it so hard blood ran from it to keep it stable. Phil’s entire right leg was blurred as well, and he ran a sharp piece of rubble along the skin to keep it registered. 

Techno was beginning to come back from Ari’s choke hold. Schlatt helped him up, seemingly unfazed that Techno had been fighting to murder him only a few minutes ago.

“What’s happenin’?” he asked groggily, “What was that?”

“It’s Ari’s and Phil’s magic. Drawn from another realm entirely.” Schlatt explained.

“Why haven’t they been usin’ it?” Techno asked, watching as they two teleported around at speeds nearly too fast to see.

“Well I don’t think Ari could before, but well just look. Their bodies are losing their place in reality.” Schlatt said.

“Schlatt why do you always seem to know more than you let on?” Techno asked.

“A good gambler never shows his cards.” Schlatt replied with a wink and a smirk.

“Can we stop 'em’?” Techno asked.

“Probably not.” Schlatt replied, “But look over at that.” Techno’s eyes widened at the floating image of Wilbur speaking to Tommy. He seemed sad, or rather disappointed. Techno walked over, avoiding the teleporting images of Phil and Ari.

“Will?” he said quietly.

_ “I’m not Wilbur.” _ the ghostly image said,  _ “Tommy has been calling me Ghostbur. So you can call me that.”  _

“Stuipd fucking totem.” Techno muttered under his breath.

“What?” Tommy asked.

“Ari gave him a totem of undying, but it must’ve activated late and not worked all the way.” Techno explained. “I told her to just let the man die in peace.” 

“So you were gonna let him die?” Tommy said, face growing red with anger.

“I mean he wanted to, I wasn’t about to stop him.” Techno replied. “Ari said it wasn’t healthy so she slipped him the totem saying it would provide some protection since he wouldn’t wear armor.” 

As scream ripped through the battlefield drew the group’s attention before Tommy could explode on Techno. Ari had gutted herself in the shoulder to keep presence, blood trickling down her body. But the strangest thing was that she was smiling.

“I win, I fucking win.” she said. Phil was staring at his body as it blurred. It kept phasing in and out of existence, the lines between reality and fantasy blurring. “Philza Minecraft you are nothing more than a ghost.” And with that Ari walked over to Schlatt... 

Straight through Phil’s body.


	28. Chapter 28: Be Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is in trouble

Philza didn’t even seem surprised at his condition. He tried to pick up some of the rubble, but it failed to remain in his hand for more than a few seconds. 

_“Phil?”_ Ghostbur floated over to him, _“Oh, Phil you’re like me!”_ Philza covered up his disappointment with a smile. The ghostly presence looked truly happy to fit in with his father. 

“Yeah I guess I am, W- uh.. What would you like to be called?” he asked, reading how the ghost’s face dropped at the mention of his true name.

_“Tommy_ _called me Ghostbur! And then I let him out, I’m not sure how I did it but I just really really wanted to an-”_ Phil’s head whipped around to see that Dream, Tommy, Tubbo, Niki, and Fundy had all armed themselves.

“Go to hell Ari!” Tommy yelled, charging at her.

“Tommy do-” Phil began, but it was too late. Ari had teleported and Tommy was sent flying down into a hole in the ground where the landscape came in. Phil immediately dove down into the fill, flying past Tommy and teleporting to the ground. He focused hard on stabilizing himself, and was luckily able to catch his son in his arms.

“Woah, Phil what happened?” Tommy asked, his hands sometimes passing through his father and sometimes catching.

“Please don’t Tommy. It hurts.” Phil winced. “You’re still sticking your arm straight through my gut.” 

“Oh sorry.” Tommy said, glancing around the cavern. What surprised him was the presence of smooth stone bricks. The whispers of magic began to grow in volume. “What is this place?”

“It’s the center. It’s where the magic congregates.” Tommy’s eyes landed on a light shining from one of the rooms. His feet moved towards the place on their own accord, his eyes shining at the light.

“Tommy wait do-” Phil tried to stop him but his body was too exhausted to bridge the gap a second time. Tommy entered the room. Remains of a webbed item littered the floor, and the sounds of silverfish echoed in some of the blocks. 

But the grandest was the portal. It was already active and inky black-purple. Light no longer reflected in the boy’s eyes, but the curiosity was unquestionable. The whispers had turned to yells. Some told him not to go, but some the louder told him to enter. Tommy reached out into the inky darkness, and it began to grab at him. Not in an aggressive way, but slower. It was pulling him in whilst he was in some sort of trance. The voices were giving him a headache now. The screamed at him over and over there were so many voices…

...and then nothing. 

He was falling. Falling in the void. It felt endless, but peaceful in a way. The voices had stopped, everything was silent. Was he dead? Was this what death felt like? Falling in darkness with everything quiet?

But then he felt himself speeding up. There was no air but something told him he was going faster. That he was crashing toward something, anything. Tommy let out a yell but no noise came out. He was falling silently into nothingness.

And then all of a sudden he was on the ground. Obsidian floating in the middle of nothing. He stood up, looking around at his surroundings. He say an island, he sae endermen, 

_And a big ass fucking dragon coming right at him._

Phil immediately began trying to exit the cave. It didn’t matter if they were fighting up there, Tommy was in trouble. Phil tried to teleport but nothing was working. The whispers began to seep into his mind as well, trying to pull him in but they underestimated the love of a father and son. Phil was not about to give up.

It took all his willpower to find it in himself to grab onto the rocks and rubble and climb out. Each time it was immeasurable pain just to grab hold into each stone. What he wouldn’t give to fly right now. Furthermore the whispers kept flashing images of wings in front of him. They were in a ship from what he could tell. 

_“Grab them.”_

_“Take them.”_

_“Save him.”_

Phil reached out, his hand becoming real again in the image, his fingertips just barely touching the wings. A scream ripped out in the cavern as he felt pain ripping through his back. It was like needles had been sewn into him. But when Philza finally stood, two brilliant deep gray wings beat around him and he began to rise from the cave. 

“Stop! Stop now!” he yelled. Ari had been absolutely destroying Funday and Niki while Tubbo and the weakened Dream went against Techno and Schlatt. Ghostbur was floating about the battlefield trying his best to warn his friends about incoming attacks, but it was clear they weren’t getting anywhere. But all paused when they saw Philza Minecraft with two large wings floating before them.

“Tommy went through the portal. We have to save him.” he said.

“Phil it’s just the ne-” Techno began but Ari cut in.

“The End? He’s there?” Phil nodded. “He’s likely already dead.”

“Ari we both know you want to go to the End anyways. That’s the whole reason you needed to surround yourself with powerful people like Techno and Dream.” Phil said firmly. “Because we both know neither of us can defeat the dragon on our own.”

“We aren’t ready Phil. Tommy’s probably already dead, so there’s no point in risking our own skins to save a corpse when we aren’t prepared.” Ari replied.

“I’ll go. I’ll go right now.” Technoblade said aloud. Ari turned to him in shock. “Tommy might be annoying as hell sometimes but he’s my brother Ari, and that won’t change.”

“I’m coming too.” Tubbo said, and Fundy and Niki nodded. Philza turned to Ari.

“He’s just a kid. Like you were just a kid. Don’t be like me.” 

**“Be better.”**

**_____________________**

**Updates will probably be slow for a bit because of finals, but as this book draws to a close I have a few ideas for my next one. I'm thinking about a villain Tommy arc or maybe a hybrid AU. Thoughts?**


	29. Chapter 29: Blood Stains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The debate on whether or not to save Tommy rages on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to have a new book coming out with a Villain Tommy arc. The main focus will be a Tommy and Dream duo. Just causing chaos and being idiots.

Ari looked shaken at Phil’s words. Her strong facade had caved into one of debate, different ideas flicking through her head every second.

“Ari Tommy never did anything to you.” Phil continued. “He’s just a kid Ari.” 

“Keep trying Philza, I know you’ll get it someday!” Schlatt said sarcastically. “Everything Ari does is for herself. If  _ she _ doesn’t think we have the best chances to do what  _ she _ wants then it’s not going to happen. Because that’s the thing Phil, as shitty as people the rest of us are, Ari fucking worse!” 

Phil looked at Ari, but she didn’t meet his eyes, just looking at the ground, her normally tight and formal bun had been reduced to nothing more than a hair tie dangling from the brown strands.

“Everything Ari does is for two dead fools.” Schlatt continued. “The Knox’s have been dead for over a decade, fucking idiots though they could find food in the End. Ari’ wasting all of our time to chase after a dead man. She doesn’t care about anarchy, about friends, about anyo-”

_ “Yes she does.” _ eyes flicked over to Ghostbur.  _ “After all she gave me the thing that brought me back to- to I honestly don’t know. Techno told me so.” _

“Yeah, because maybe a ghost might have access to the afterlife and be able to give her closure. Or perhaps even dead bodies could rise? It was just an experiment.” Schlatt shot back with a wicked grin. “Come on Ari admit it. You’re a fucking liar and a selfish bitch, I don’t think less of you for it, but here we are. We both know it.”

“I don’t want to go after Tommy because he’s already dead.” Ari said quietly. “Time works differently in the End like it does in the Nether. He’s been in the End for almost an hour already. You can go and try and get his corpse if you want, but there’s no way he’s alive.”

_ “I think he is.” _ Ghostbur said in a happy tone. _ “I gave him one of those weird totem things. If he was dead he’d be back here.”  _

“Then we have to go now.” Phil stated firmly. “ Techno, Tubbo, Fundy, Niki, Dr-”

“I’m not going.” Dream said, turning away from the group, his hands in his pockets. “My friends are out at the edge of the walls right now and Eret will take control of my kingdom. I have no reason to risk going there.”

“Then count me out as well.” Schlatt said, walking towards the now broken up wine cellar. “Man I’m gonna get to heaven tonight. Ari, you coming?” 

“Tommy wouldn’t give up on any of us.” she said, stopping the two others in their tracks. “Yeah he was fucking annoying and chaotic, but he would’ve jumped in there without a second thought for all three of us. Because that’s what he does. He makes reckless decisions for good reasons.” 

“Well if we’re doing this, we’re doing this now.” Schlatt sighed, walking back towards the group. Dream followed suit. “So let’s get our shit together and save the gremlin child.” Everyone began to gather the small amounts of gear and supplies they had left. Ari set up a small brewing station to make some slow falling potions. Phil used his own experience to add enchantments to everyone’s armor to help protect them.

“So… who goes first?” Schlatt said as the group stared down at the portal. 

“I’ll go.” Phil replied.

“No, we need to all go together.” Ari stated. “Magic is most powerful there, and it can drive you mad with the voices if you aren’t careful. We need to go together because otherwise everyone will be overwhelmed.” The rest nodded in agreement. 

“Well, here goes nothing.” Phil said, falling back into the portal at the same time as Ari. Next was Tubbo and Techno, then Niki and Fundy, and finally Dream and Schlatt.

Ari’s and Phil’s eyes immediately shifted to purple, Phil’s body once again becoming real, the painful flickering finally stopping. He could tell Ari was struggling with the voices. 

“Talk to me Ari, what is it?” Phil said as if he was comforting his own kid.

“Olivia. They keep yelling my name. My parents- I can hear their voices. They keep telling me to turn back while I have the chance. Phil I- I don’t know.” Phil grabbed Ari’s hand pulling her closer so he could hold onto her, ground her in a way.

“Just remember why you’re here.” Phil said. “You’re here because you want to be a good person, Ari. You want to prove Schlatt wrong.” 

“But he’s not wrong. I’m not a good person.” Ari replied. “Olivia was a good person, she was just a little kid. But- but I’m not. I’m not the same person I was.” 

“Good people make mistakes Ari. You do what you think is right.” 

“I do what I think is right for me.”

Before Phil could respond the two crash-landed onto an obsidian platform. Both began to look around for Tommy only to see a one block wide path to a large island made from some strange material. 

Philza and Ari began to run across the path, both noticing the blood that slickened it. A massive dragon appeared from the darkness, it’s eyes glowing a familiar purple. Fire spewed from it’s mouth, and it burned the two’s skin. Phil leaped off and flew to the island while Ari teleported across. 

Phil spotted a trail of blood leading to a small enclosure near the bottom of the island. The two followed the trail. There were pieces of cracked netherite armor on the ground, the once vibrant enchantments fading. And then they saw him-

Tommy, on the ground slumped against the wall, his blonde hair stained red. 


	30. Chapter 30: MLG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Physics in Minecraft be like this sometimes

Phil immediately reached out to aid his son, splashing a healing potion and hoping it might be enough. The boy’s eyes flicked open and he gave his father a dazed look. Blue pools glanced around in an unfocused frenzie.

“Healing pots are for physical wounds. Any brain damage sustained will be permanent.” Ari recalled in a flat voice. It was all Phil needed to snap.

“DO YOU EVEN CARE!” he yelled at the woman, pinning her into the endstone wall. “How can you say that about someone like it doesn’t even matter!” Ari’s eyes were wide, surprised the usually patient father was snapping at her like a mad man. “TELL ME! How do you do it? How do you never care!” 

“I-I do care.” she stuttered out, eyes unable to meet the older’s. “ It’s- it’s just easier to- to pretend I don’t I guess.” A few tears welled in Ari’s eyes, but she managed to keep them down long enough for Phil to turn back to Tommy. The boy’s eyes were beginning to gain focus.

“It’ll be about 2 more minutes until the next two arrive.” Ari said as she checked her pocket watch. 

“He’s not coming back quick enough.” Phil replied.

“We’re supposed to have sniped down all the towers before the others show up.” Ari replied.

“I can’t just leave him.” Phil answered.

“Look, Philza, we can’t help him if we never get back home.” Ari said, hesitating before placing a hand on the older’s shoulder. “You and I are the best shot’s here and we need to get up there and get it together so we can fuck this ugly bastard up.” 

Phil gave Ari a weak smile and grabbed his boy from it’s holster. Ari chipped a tunnel away and the two climbed up into the End. Each began to shoot for the pillars, giving callouts for the dragon’s location. But the black dragon blended into the sky well, and Ari turned to see it had caught Phil by surprise.

“PHIL!” But it was too late as the man was launched into the sky. She knew he was out of water from some Enderman problems earlier. It was like everything was happening in slow motion. Phil crashed to the ground an- Philza looked up to see a smiling Tommy. 

“Need help old man?” Tommy said with a smile. Behind him was Tubbo, and he could see Techno shooting down the rest of the crystals and then moving onto the dragon. 

“Tommy how are you- it doesn’t matter.” Phil leaped on his son, pulling the boy into a tight hug. On hand was placed in the blond hair and the other wrapped around Tommy’s body. 

“Woah alright then Phil, but there’s a whole ass dragon out there.” Tommy said with a smile. “And before you ask- I do not know. Tubbo can do some weird shit.” Philza joined in on Ari and Techni beginning to chip away at the dragon’s health, but it wasn’t going to be easy. Tommy admitted to still having a splitting headache to which Phil responded with going total Dadza. 

Niki and Fundy arrived next, Niki staying behind to patch up Tommy and Fundy joining into the fight. By then Tubbo was already down for the count, and Ari and Phil weren’t looking too great either. Techno was still going at full speed, but that wasn't terribly surprising. 

Finally Schlatt and Dream arrived. Dream came in hard and with explosives, quickly bringing the dragon to it’s last leg. The beast began to stay higher in the sky, to the point where none of the warriors could snipe it down. 

“If someone managed to place water as they fell, would they die?” Dream asked out of the blue.

“Well, I suppose yeah. But it would be pretty hard.” Ari replied. Dream hooked his sword in his back and grabbed an ender pearl and water bucket from his inventory. “Well then, wish me luck.”

“You’re about to do something reckless and stupid, yes?” Ari asked.

“Are you gonna stop me?” Dream replied, smirking behind his mask.

“Do a flip.” Ari replied with a smirk, and Dream threw the pearl up into the air and onto the dragon’s back. He ran his sword through the head and began to plummet to the ground. His hand was shaking as he fell. Time it right. Time it right, Time it r-

_ 2 months later… _

“We got another letter from Ari and a report from Techno.” Phil said, entering a room with a familiar stone table. Wilbur, Schlatt, and Tommy represented L’manburg and Eret and Dream representing the Dream SMP. “Techno’s found the Hermitcraft kingdom and says things are going well there. He thinks he’ll come back because he doesn’t want to disturb their peace.”

“And Ari?” Dream asked.

“Read it yourself.” Phil said, handing Dream a package and a note, “It’s addressed to you after all.” 

_ Dream, _

_ Finally learned how to fly. _

_ -Ari _

_ P.S. Use some fireworks :) _

**That's the end of this one! I'll have a new book called Melancholy Affinity out later this evening. It's a Tommy Villain arc. Enjoy :)**


End file.
